


Innocence

by KiraWaters



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraWaters/pseuds/KiraWaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto had only even applied to the college because of Sasuke's pestering. The man had always come off as superior, and he could almost always be found criticizing Naruto's work. The blonde was determined to show his old, high school rival that he was just as smart. Then again, his grades were below average and he slept all the time, but hey at least he'd made it in.</p><p> "Keep walking Uzumaki or I'll carry you." Sasuke's voice threatened him carefully making Naruto wonder if he would actually do it. Then again, Uchihas didn't lie and they always stayed true to their word.</p><p> "I'm in a white t shirt and black sweats! Let me get changed!" Naruto growled belligerently. "I can't go to class looking like this!" He'd come out of his slight stupor and went straight into hyper active mode. His loud, obnoxious voice carried across campus making people look over at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Trying a new pairing out. I've never attempted this particular pair! I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. That goes to Kishimoto.

    _A familiar taste of copper filled his mouth as a fist drove into his stomach. Soft, blue eyes widened in a haze of pain before closing quickly to try block out the sudden attack. The boy fell to his knees clutching his stomach before a knee came up and caught him in the chin. The boy fell flat on his back coughing and trying to hiss away the pain. "You should have just stayed where you belonged, freak. We don't want your kind here!" The others taunted their fallen prey with sneers and glares._

_The blue eyed boy sat up before wiping his chin with a wince. It was the same no matter where he went. Looking down at his lap his blonde hair fell in his face shadowing it from the others. He hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't his fault. The group moved towards the small, blonde with intimidating intentions. Naruto could have stood, could have gotten up, but he didn't bother because he knew he'd be knocked down again. Sometimes the world just didn't understand. It had been this way since he had turned twelve, and he knew that the older he got the worse it would be.  
_

_The deafening silence made Naruto look up again cautiously. He had long expected to be hit or pounded into the ground by now, so the sudden stop in movement made his body relax just a bit. A pale skinned individual stood in front of him with midnight, black hair. He was tall, kind of tone, but Naruto couldn't tell from the slightly too big shirt. His eyes narrowed at the symbol on the male's back, it looked like an upside down fishing bob. "You're probably messing with the wrong kid. Move along." His voice was ice, no more like steel. His onyx eyes narrowed at the group in front of him. "Four on one doesn't seem exactly fair, and I'm more then pleased to even the odds. It's been a rather crappy day on my end."_

_One look sent the pack running with their tails between their legs. Naruto looked up at the male in front of him, a sort of admiration growing in his eyes. No one had ever dared stick up for him before. The black haired male turned around to face him, those dark eyes seemed to look right through Naruto. "T..thank you." Naruto hated the way his voice shook even if it was only for a second._

_He stood quickly and looked away from the other. His muscles ached, mainly his stomach and jaw, but it could have been worse.  Normally the beatings could go on for a good fifteen minutes, so a few seconds was God sent. "You're the kid that killed his parents, right?" Naruto had been expecting something but not that. His cheeks flared and he looked down letting his hair fall in his eyes again. His one defense from the outside world. "You don't seem all that tough to me. Maybe you should work on your technique some more. If you come off as intimidating maybe people will leave you alone."_

_And with that the stranger walked away, hands shoved in his pockets, and Naruto chanced a small smile. Intimidation? That wasn't something he'd considered until then. It wasn't like a four feet, eight inched kid could be considered intimidating. The blonde watched the stranger until he had turned down the next hall. Nodding in defiance he clenched his fists, "Intimidate, I can do that."  
_

* * *

    His alarm was buzzing in such an irritating way. Naruto rolled over and slammed his hand down on his alarm clock before rolling back into the cocoon of blankets he'd made the night before. It was too early to be awake; why had he even set that damn thing? A soft sigh left his lips as he snuggled into his bright, orange blankets and closed his eyes once more. He wasn't ready to leave the comfort of his bed for some foreign reason that he couldn't bother to remember. His bedroom door opened making the blonde's eyes open warily. No one was allowed in his bedroom, so why the hell was it opening? His body tensed as the footsteps came closer before stopping in front of his bed.

    "Dobe, if you don't get your lazy ass up I'm going to shove my foot up it." Sasuke. He knew that voice too well after having to live with it in college. "We have our first class in twenty minutes and we have to walk across campus. I will not be late again because of you." The lump on the bed didn't move. Instead, it snuggled deeper into the blankets making a dark eye twitch. "You have three seconds to comply with my orders."

    "S'uke, get the fuck outta my room." Naruto growled sleepily. "I'm skipping. If you want to go to class so badly go yourself." Naruto wouldn't skip, he would get up eventually. He was one that didn't mind being late though, as his attendance record surely showed.

    Sasuke glared at the blankets. "Call me that again and I'll cut off your dick. Last I heard you really liked that part of your body." He turned on his heel and exited the room letting the door shut behind him.

    Naruto grinned victoriously before closing his eyes again. Sometimes even the most terrifying people could be won over by a simple nickname. The blonde was just slipping into his dreams again when a pitcher of water saturated his blankets and body. The boy flew up into a strong pair of pale arms. Sasuke glared at him before shoving him towards the door and grabbing Naruto's bag off the chair next to them.

    "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

    A brunette sauntered down the hall rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Besides waking the entirety of this house? Naruto, can't you just shut it for a bit?" Their third roommate was one of the smartest beings on the planet. He was also lazy as hell. "I thought you had class anyway, why are you still here?"

    Sasuke shoved Naruto's shoulder until they reached the front door. "We're leaving now. Sorry for the inconvenience. Go back to bed Shikamaru, and tell Kiba if he goes in my room again he's dead. I could smell that stupid dog of his on my sheets and I don't appreciate it."

    The four boys had gotten into the best college in their country on a scholarship. Kiba had gotten in through a football scholarship, considering he was one of the best quarterbacks Konoha had to offer, Shikamaru had gotten in through his SAT scores and a math scholarship; he was set on becoming the next Steven Hawking with less effort, Sasuke had gotten in through perfect attendance and a 4.0, he had entered the criminal justice program by his brother's recommendations, and Naruto had managed to pull a creative writing scholarship out of nowhere. The others had been positively stoked for his acceptance, but Naruto was more modest then he believed so he blew it off. It had been two years now, and they were all still very much alive in the four bedroom house they rented from Sasuke's older brother, Itachi.

    Naruto had only even applied to the college because of Sasuke's pestering. The man had always come off as superior, and he could almost always be found criticizing Naruto's work. The blonde was determined to show his old, high school rival that he was just as smart. Then again, his grades were below average and he slept all the time, but hey at least he'd made it in.

    "Keep walking Uzumaki or I'll carry you." Sasuke's voice threatened him carefully making Naruto wonder if he would actually do it. Then again, Uchihas didn't lie and they always stayed true to their word.

    "I'm in a white t shirt and black sweats! Let me get changed!" Naruto growled belligerently. "I can't go to class looking like this!" He'd come out of his slight stupor and went straight into hyper active mode. His loud, obnoxious voice carried across campus making people look over at them.

    "I told you to get out of bed and you didn't. This is the only solution to our problem and we're already late. There's no time to go back and change. Now again, if you do not keep moving I'm throwing you over my shoulder."

    Naruto stopped walking and crossed his arms defiantly. "You're not my dad! Why the hell should I..." He was cut off when a rough arm wrapped itself around his waist and lifted him off the floor. He'd always been smaller then Sasuke, and of course duck butt was always stronger. "Put me down Uchiha! I'm going to bash your head in!"

    Naruto's screaming and yelling carried earning some more hard looks, as if they needed more attention. Sasuke Uchiha had his free hand wrapped around the handle of Naruto's bag. He shot withering looks at anyone who stared for too long. His glare had gotten stronger since high school and the aura of death that surrounded him had only grown in size. The black haired man seemed virtually unfazed at the threats of his imminent death that resounded from just behind his head. Rolling his eyes only once, he stepped into the building of their first class before dropping the blonde on his ass.

    "If you ever make me do that again I'll make sure you don't sleep for two weeks, Uzumaki." Sasuke bent down so they were eye to eye. "And don't call that a threat, I'm going to make it a promise." His voice was low, dangerous sounding. Naruto knew he would damn well make good on that threat of his if he pushed it.

    Naruto scowled to himself as he stood and rubbed his sore butt. He couldn't believe Sasuke had carried him to class looking like he'd just gotten out of bed. He would make sure he got the Uchiha back for this, and even if it wasn't soon it would be well planned. The blonde walked into the shared creative writing class while glaring at Sasuke the whole time. The dark haired man had already taken his seat at one of the back tables. 

    Naruto wasn't even sure why Sasuke was in this class. The man was going for his criminal law degree and he chose a creative writing course? The blonde made sure to sit as far from the other as he possibly could. He had a point to prove, but instead of an appalled look Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow. His phone vibrated seconds later making Naruto look down.

_'Are you going to give me a break today, dobe? I'm quite looking forward to the silence of not having you near.'_

    Naruto growled to himself before shoving his phone in his bag and tearing things from the binder. "Stupid, egotistical, arrogant, son of a..."

    "I'd very much appreciate it if you refrained from the rest of that sentence." Kakashi Sensei walked into class passing Naruto's desk. "And for the rest of you, I'd like us to do a very special project today."


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm bored so I might as well update. I want to try and keep up with this one.

   _Someone knocked on the door making a raven haired boy sit up irritably. It was three in the morning, who in God's name would be knocking on his door? Before Sasuke could swing his legs out of bed the front door opened. The boy sat absolutely still and wondered if Itachi would deal with this. If his older brother managed to make the person go away he could go back to sleep without having to leave the safety of his bed._ _  
_

_"Sasuke!" There went that idea._

_The teenage boy was out of bed faster then he could count to three. He fled down the hall in his shorts barely realizing he didn't have a shirt on. The urgency in Itachi's voice made all reasonable thought leave his mind in a second. As he turned the hall and entered the living room he found Itachi on the couch holding a collapsed Naruto. The blonde was badly beaten and bloodied; this had to stop._

_"What happened to him?" Sasuke demanded moving forward quickly. Naruto didn't appear to be conscious. "Did someone drop him off?"_

_Itachi shook his head and looked at his younger brother. They looked very similar despite the age difference. "I opened the door and he collapsed in my arms. I'm assuming he walked here from wherever his fight was held."_

_"You think this was a staged fight?" Sasuke asked shortly. He didn't like the dobe getting himself into trouble like this. He'd been getting his ass handed to him since the accident with his family, so why the hell did he keep antagonizing people?_

_Itachi shrugged before standing and leaving Naruto on the couch. "I have court in the morning, otouto. Do you think you can handle this on your own? I mean, he is your friend."_

_Sasuke sent Itachi a dark look, "We aren't friends. He just comes here when he gets himself into too much trouble. I shouldn't have helped him when we were in middle school."_

_The older Uchiha chose not to comment, but a sly smile crossed his lips. "Whether or not he's your friend I'm going back to bed. I must be up in three hours to prepare. Good night."_

_Sasuke looked at the blonde on his couch before scowling and moving over to check his pulse. He had a cut above his eyebrow, a definite black eye, a split lip, and multiple cuts and bruises up his arms. Sasuke wouldn't doubt it if he had broken ribs, and if not broken at least cracked. "Dobe, what the hell did you get yourself into this time?"_

_Sasuke didn't mind being the first person Naruto turned to, it had been that way since he intervened a few years back, but now that Naruto was in this condition Sasuke knew he had to do something. Sighing, the dark haired male turned around and headed to get some first aid supplies. If he slept through his alarm tomorrow he would be thoroughly upset._

* * *

 

   A book slammed next to his head making Naruto jump. He looked around with bleary eyes and a pounding headache. Kakashi Sensei looked down at him with a curious eye. The other half of his face was covered by some sort of mask, but the rumor was that anyone who asked got expelled. Naruto wasn't taking his chances with that considering the work it took to get here.

   "I'd advise you to pay more attention in my class, Uzumaki. You're work has been suffering these past few weeks, you're on the border of failing. I've heard you're here on scholarships, so if you fail this class you will lose your funds." Naturally his professor didn't sound concerned, but Naruto figured it was worth something that Kakashi bothered telling him. "Maybe you could ask Uchiha for help, I hear you two are close."

   That made the blonde seethe silently to himself. He gathered his things and shoved them into his bag with a sharp nod, "Sorry, I've been overworking myself. I'll buckle down and make up everything I've missed." He hurried from the room as Sasuke stood and made a move towards them. When Naruto fled from the room he frowned to himself slightly.

   Naruto was headed back to the house. He wanted to change, get into normal clothes, and then maybe he would go for a run. He felt like he needed to clear his head. It was coming up on the eight year anniversary of his parents death. He wasn't sure he could handle it without some sort of physical pain. He'd been having a harder and harder time considering the last decade of his life was spent being beaten on for something he hadn't done. As he walked briskly into the house Kiba looked up from playing the Xbox. The brunette looked up with a wide smile but it quickly vanished seeing Naruto's face.

   "Are you alright, Naruto? What's going on?"  Naruto waved a hand before slipping into his bedroom and stripping his pajamas. He put on a pair of loose, black shorts and a tank top before running down the hall and out the front door. Kiba barely made it to the front porch before Naruto was halfway down the street. "Oi, Uzumaki what happened!"

   Sasuke made it home in time to watch Naruto fly down the street. He frowned slightly before shrugging and walking inside the house. Kiba was standing on the porch looking worried and a little flustered. As Sasuke walked up the steps the brunette shot him a curious look, "Is he alright?"

   The raven haired male shrugged, "How the hell should I know? I'm not his baby sitter." He was worried about the blonde. Naruto had loved creative writing, but lately his mind wasn't in the game. He hadn't been doing his work let alone turning it in. "He's just being an idiot like he always is."

   Kiba frowned before shrugging and going back inside to continue his gaming. "Whatever, this house doesn't need drama anyway." They were men, men didn't talk about things. Well, not unless it absolutely depended on it and so far they were not at that point.

   Sasuke went straight to his room and tried to ignore the feeling of worry in his stomach. Naruto had been quiet lately and he hadn't been eating. When he did get out of bed he showered, took a piss, and went back to bed. It wasn't like the blonde to be so far in his own world like this, and it was beginning to grind on Sasuke's nerves. When Naruto needed to talk he would come to him or he'd start a fight until they were both screaming at each other. It wasn't like Naruto to bottle his emotions up like this. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

   Naruto meanwhile was running down the street, blaring his music, trying to forget this hell called life. His head was swimming with his past, with his present, and he was trying to decide where he fit in the future. Shikamaru would be graduating soon, Kiba right behind him, and then Sasuke. Naruto still had two more years because he started a year later. He was going to be stuck alone, without his friends, and people already didn't like him.

   The blonde double over breathing heavily when he realized night was beginning to fall. He pulled an ear bud out of his ear and looked around wiping sweat from his forehead. He'd been running since high school, and he still surprised himself with his stamina. Checking his watch he shook his head and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He'd been out here for nearly four hours; that was a new record for him. Naruto scanned his surroundings to try and gather where he'd wandered, but he honestly had no idea where he ended up. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he turned it back on, he made it a point to keep his phone off when he was running, and scanned the messages.

   Kiba and Shikamaru had texted him five times at least trying to figure out if he was okay. Sasuke had called him twice and sent three messages. It was good to know his friends were still paying attention to what was around them because God knows he wasn't. Naruto dialed Kiba's number and closed his eyes sucking more air in through his nose. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. He didn't want to have to walk back home and Kiba was the only one of the four that could drive; a terrifying thought really.

   "Where the hell are you?" That was not Kiba. Naruto checked the number twice before the voice came over the phone again. "You've been gone since eleven this morning! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Sasuke? Had he called Sasuke by accident? "Dobe, you better start talking." That strict voice came through the ear piece again making Naruto flinch slightly. After another few moments of silence Sasuke sighed, "Naruto, tell me you're okay at least."

   Was that worry he heard? "I lost track of time. I need Kiba to come pick me up, I'm too tired to make it home." He didn't want a lecture and Naruto prayed it showed in his voice. He just didn't have it in him to fight right now.

   "Tell me where you are and I'll have him leave."

   Naruto was still confused though, he had dialed Kiba's number. "Sasuke, why are you answering his phone anyway?" He checked the number once more to make sure he just wasn't making any mistakes regarding the call. "I mean, I called Kiba."

   "Dobe, I told you I broke my phone. When Kiba got his upgrade he gave me his old one. Do you really not have Kiba's new number yet?" It was a wonder Naruto hadn't been killed yet. "That was a week and a half ago."

   He did vaguely remember something about that. "Oh." Still, he didn't have the energy for Sasuke's crap. "Tell him to pick me up."

   "I still need your location, dobe." Sasuke was beginning to sound irritated. "Where the hell are you?"

   Right, he didn't know where that was yet. Scanning the streets something caught his eye by an alley. A few people were hanging out, watching him. He'd seen them before, was it back in school? He vaguely heard Sasuke's voice in his ear as he tried to get Naruto to talk again. A man in a coat that covered his face, his hair stuck out at odd angles. Naruto eyed him carefully before they started walking over. The man in the long, gray coat took the lead. The other two were also male, one with long, brown hair and the other had a weird, purple hoody on. Naruto couldn't see his hair though.

   "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The leader asked adjusting thick, black glasses. He didn't appear to want to be seen. "The son of Minato and Kushina Uzumaki?"

   Naruto's mind hazed over with the memories of his past. If he answered yes he was going to end up beaten on the side of the road. He eyed the three men carefully as Sasuke yelled in his ear. "I may or may not be, whose asking?"

   The second man, the one with the weird hoodie, handed Naruto an envelope with a vicious smile. "This is for you then. I think it has information that will likely intrigue an innocent, young man."

   Naruto closed his phone before reaching out and taking the envelope. The three men watched him for a second more before turning to leave. It seemed too choreographed which worried the blonde. "Do I get a name for any of you?"

   The lead stopped without looking back, "You can call me Mr. A for now. There's no need to go further until you've read our letter. I'd be careful from here on out, Mr. Uzumaki." The blonde started to seethe. How dare this man threaten him.

   He shoved the letter into his back pocket without opening it. There was no way in hell he was going to take this from some punks. "Are you threatening me?"

   Mr. A turned to smirk at him, "If we are, are you going to call Sasuke to come save you?" That stopped the male in his tracks. They knew about Sasuke which meant they'd been watching him.

   Naruto watched silently as the three men disappeared from sight. His phone had gone off three different times and he knew the others would be worried. It wasn't like he'd been helpful before hanging up on Uchiha. Damn, he hung up on a Uchiha and he knew form experience it was going to cost him. If Naruto had been thinking clearly he would have made up a lie before closing the phone. Running off he seemed to find it in him to take off for home again. He turned around and ran straight, hoping for the best.

   When Naruto got home it was nearly six. He was met with a fist and some very choice words. Kiba tackled him as he doubled over on the porch, and Shikamaru watched with slight amusement as Naruto got double teamed by his other two roommates. "Why'd you hang up on me, dobe?"

   "Why the hell did you call Sasuke and not me? We've talked about this man!" It seemed he was going to get two very different lectures for his actions. "I told you I would be calmer then the Uchiha!"

   "You hung up on me!"

   Naruto scowled to himself before elbowing Kiba in the jaw and catching Sasuke in the ribs. "Get the hell off of me! I didn't think I needed permissions to go running! Stop acting like a bunch of women!" It wasn't true because women didn't beat on each other like this. It turned into a three way brawl quickly and Naruto ended up forgetting about the letter in his back pocket. He was the only one on the planet able to forget something like that because of a fist fight.

   Ten minutes later, the four boys were raiding the fridge for something to eat. None of them had it in them to cook  after a fight and honestly, they didn't have plans to cook anyway. Shikamaru eventually decided on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but as he had decided Naruto and Sasuke ended up in front of the pantry. They elbowed one another violently and Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He grabbed the jar from the fridge before shooting a glance at Kiba. The second brunette was stuffing potato chips in his mouth as if he had seen this unfortunate event coming.

   "I need to get the peanut butter." Shikamaru decided to try and voice his opinion first. He was ignored though and his face fell as he sighed. "This is such a drag, why do they have to fight all the time?"

   "I think it's all the sexual tension. I guarantee that as soon as they fuck they'll be alright." Kiba laughed before choking on a handful of chips. He doubled over coughing and hacking while trying to maintain his cool.

   It was unfortunate for him that Sasuke had managed to catch wind of the conversation behind them and he turned on his heel. Onyx eyes bore into crimson ones angrily, "What the fuck did you just say, Inuzuka?"

   The room went silent. Kiba dropped the bag of snacks and took off for the front door waving his keys in the air. He would go to jail before he let Uchiha get a hold of him after that statement. Shikamaru grinned considering his way to the pantry was open and he could finally get his peanut butter to go with his sandwich. Sasuke stopped at the front door seething and Naruto looked away distracted. Was it really that bad to imagine sleeping with him? He rubbed the back of his neck with a weak grin, "I have homework to catch up on."

   When he was out of sight and Shikamaru heard the door close he watched Sasuke sulk on the couch. "I think you hurt his feelings."

   "Hn." What the hell did that even mean? It had been Sasuke's catchphrase since he was a toddler. The other rolled his eyes not bothering to get into this conversation.

   "I've got to finish my math. When Kiba gets back try not to kill him."

   Sasuke didn't respond as he stared at the blank television screen. When he heard Shikamaru's bedroom door close he leaned forward and let out a small sigh. "I don't have time to be worrying about this shit." As he rolled himself into a standing position, the Uchiha hesitated at Naruto's door.

   The blonde had been acting oddly as of late. He wasn't sure what to think about it. Continuing to his room he nudged the door open and stopped in his tracks. The paper he'd been working on for weeks was hanging outside of a pale, white dog's mouth. A white German shepherd and Kiba's best friend. Sasuke's eye twitched as he took the mess in slowly. His books were thrown about, his bag had a hole in it, papers were chewed and eaten, and the damn dog barked happily when Sasuke opened the door.

   "You bastard!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope I'm doing okay so far! Review if ya want um if you're keeping up cool! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up fairly quickly.


	3. Three

   "Kiba, I've got Akamaru locked in the bathroom and I'm half naked. Will you please come get him before Sasuke manages to break the door down." Naruto's voice was riddled with uneasiness. The brunette on the other end yelled something the blonde couldn't quite make out. "He ate Sasuke's essay. I don't think your dog is safe in this house." Naruto turned to the thudding on the door, "Give it a rest, damn it! I'm not coming out and I'm not letting the dog out!" Turning back to his phone conversation he growled, "Just hurry up and get back here!"

   He knew Kiba would do anything for his dog companion. Akamaru had once belonged to his older sister, but she passed away in a tragic accident a few years back. He refused to let them take the dog, so he'd been Akamaru's master ever since. Naruto sat on the toilet and sighed shutting the water to the shower off. He had been planning on taking a nice, hot shower but after hearing Sasuke's yells he'd come out to investigate. Needless to say, Naruto had escaped with both their lives, but now his shirt was in his room and he was stuck in here with a dog. He shot Akamaru a small glare.

   "You couldn't have eaten my homework? Why, of all people, would you eat Sasuke's? You know how he is about his school work." Great, he was talking to a dog in the bathroom. He had officially lost his mind. "You better hope Kiba gets here before Sasuke does."

   Akamaru yipped happily before leaping up and placing his paws on Naruto's legs. With a large, pink tongue, his face was covered in drool and Naruto had to stop himself from gagging. He had never been much of a dog person, he preferred cats, but Sasuke wouldn't let him get a cat because of Akamaru. He sighed again before leaning back on the toilet and wondering how long it would take Sasuke to get through the thick, wooden door. Thankfully, it hadn't fallen yet.

   "Naruto, get your ass out here! Stop hiding that beast from me!" Sasuke was on a rampage and it wasn't good. Naruto half wondered why Shikamaru had yet to intervene in this fight. Normally, he would try to calm the Uchiha down.

   The blonde shifted before hearing paper crumple under his ass. He perked up suddenly remember the letter he'd received from A. He pushed Akamaru's paws from his legs before standing and looked up at a splintering sound. The door was going in but it was still standing. Naruto pulled the envelope from his back pocket before staring at the writing. It had his name on it but nothing else. It didn't look like anyone's hand writing he knew, so the boy bit his bottom lip before turning the envelope over and opening it. a note was on the inside, short and simple.

  _Naruto Uzumaki:_

_I am writing to tell you of some news you may find interesting._

_I know you are innocent in your parents murders._

_I know you are innocent because I killed them._

_Want to meet? Come find me, Uzumaki._

_-D_

   Naruto felt his chest tighten and his throat clench. What the hell was he reading? He went over the text again and again before the door came crashing in and Akamaru barked in excitement. That dog was as dumb as a box of rocks and didn't know his life was in danger. At the same time Naruto turned and threw up in the bathtub, and Kiba came flying into the house yelling for Shikamaru. His world was spinning, someone was yelling, and Naruto felt himself going down before he could stop it.

 

_"There isn't enough information to prosecute the child. He isn't capable of over powering two adults, plus there was no trace of blood on him." The lawyers were hissing back and forth as the blonde sat stiffly in a chair. He was forced to wear a fancy suit, forced to sit in an uncomfortable chair, and forced to listen to how people thought he was a murderer._

_The blonde was still in shock. He hadn't spoken much since the death, even less since the funerals. It had been two months and people were still trying to get him put in jail for the deaths of his mom and dad. The boy's eyes filled with tears as he thought about it again. He'd just gotten home from school and he was supposed to be greeted with a snack, but instead he'd walked in on his mom dead in the living room and dad in the hall. Blood smeared along the walls, across the floors, the scene had been brutal._

_"You don't think he's innocent do you, Jiraiya?" The other people in the room sounded disgusted. "Just because he's living with you doesn't mean anything. I wouldn't put my faith in the boy!"_

_Jiraiya had taken him in after the deaths. Minato and him had been very close when they were young, so he felt an obligation to take on the young boy. Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his eyes before placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Come on, kid. We have no reason to stay any longer. Once again, these morons have failed to plead a valid case, so they cannot hold you on these charges. We can go home."_

_Naruto wasn't used to hearing the word "home" anymore. He didn't have a home. He looked up at the man he'd been living with before daring a small smile. Jiraiya looked down on the boy before returning the smile. "Let's get some dinner?"_

_"I'm hungry." The twelve year old grumbled wiping his eyes. He wouldn't cry in front of this man. "Can we get ramen?"_

_It was the most Naruto had spoken in a long while. The man nodded eagerly and led the other to his car. "Ramen it is!" Little did he know that would be his life for the next few years._

 

   Someone was shaking him and it was quite annoying. Naruto twitched slightly in his sleep before his eyes opened slightly. Sasuke and Kiba stared down at him looked exceptionally worried. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it slowly. His onyx eyes portrayed an emotion Naruto had never seen before. Kiba was the first to break the silence, "What the hell happened?"

   Had they not found the note? Naruto wondered if he had dropped it or if it slipped behind the toilet. He blinked a few times before slowly sitting up and rubbing the back of his neck. "I must have pushed myself too hard."

   "No way, you would have fainted when you got back, not nearly an hour later." Sasuke growled pulling back. "What the hell did you do in there, Naruto?" Sasuke was using that tone again that Naruto couldn't stand. It was that edgy, 'I'm better then you' voice.

   Naruto tried to not let it bother him as he wrapped his mind around what was happening. Someone was fucking with him, they had to be. "I don't know, Uchiha. I'm not a damn health expert, alright? I must have stood too quickly or inhaled too much dog breath. I don't know get off my case. It's not like I died." He sounded like a moody, teenage girl. "I need to rest."

   "All you do is sleep, Naruto. Are you sure everything is alright?" Shikamaru was sitting across the room. How long had he been there?

   Sharp blue eyes penetrated brown ones, "That's rich coming from you, Nara." Why was this all happening around the anniversary? Naruto couldn't handle all of this emotionally right now. He felt like he was going to be sucked into a black hole of depression. He felt like he was never going to breathe properly again. Standing he brushed the others off before wobbling to the restroom. Now he really wanted to shower and find that note. He wanted to make sure he had read it properly and then he would plan his next moves.

   He would need to find the one called A and then he would make him talk. Cracking his knuckles he cursed realizing the bathroom was not an option. Sasuke had kicked the door in and knocked it off it's hinges. The damn thing was nearly broken in half. He scanned the floor and the side of the tub quickly, but he didn't find the note from a scan. He hoped it was well out of sight before heading back to his room and avoiding everyone's stare. Someone had wanted to get his attention and they damn well had it now. He was going to figure out who these people were and he was going to make them pay. He'd been blamed, beaten, and mentally tortured his entire life wondering if he had really done it without knowing. People had picked on him, left him out of groups, and told him he was a monster since the day it happened. If these freaks were the real cause of his mom and dad's death then he was going to find out.

   The blonde collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling taking deep, even breaths. His parent's murderers were out there and he wasn't a whiny, little brat anymore. Sasuke had taught him to fight as well as Itachi. He was going to make sure he did everything in his power to get these bastards off the street. Naruto grinned to himself before closing his eyes and listening to his roommates pace the hall. They wanted to talk to him, to ask him if everything was alright. No one would dare step foot in there while he was this unstable though because right now Naruto wasn't in his right mind. They could see it from the way he neglected his homework and pushed himself to the point of exhaustion on his runs.

   Footsteps stopped at his door, but Naruto's eyes didn't open. A pale hand reached for the doorknob before hesitating. Sasuke closed his eyes on the other side of the door and took a breath. If he walked in he could sort this mess out in seconds. His hand fell to his side and he closed his eyes before taking a small breath. Sasuke was always composed and he wasn't allowed to feel. His face hardened seconds later before he turned away and shoved a slip of paper in his pocket. He would have to watch Naruto carefully from here on out. He would make sure the brat didn't do anything too idiotic.

* * *

 

   "What are you reading?" A spiky haired brunette wrapped himself around a silver haired professor. "It must be really good for you to neglect what little time we get together." A sly smile crossed his face as a soft thumb traced a scar across his nose. "What is it, Kakashi?"

   The professor looked up lazily with a small grin, "I'm just going over papers from my class. I'm looking for a particular student, but I don't believe he turned this assignment in sadly."

   Kakashi's partner straddled his lap pushing the papers to the side, "Let me guess; you're looking for the Naruto boy's paper?" Kakashi had been talking about Naruto since the boy joined the program. Apparently, his writing had no comparison, and Kakashi often looked forward to reading his work. Sadly for him, Naruto didn't seem to be the studious type so his work hardly ever got turned in. "Isn't he the one that supposedly killed his family, or some shit?"

   Kakashi nodded slowly, "You don't think he did it, do you, Iruka?"

   "The odds are against him, I mean he was only twelve. Is this really what you want to talk about? I have to go back to work tomorrow." Iruka really didn't think Naruto had it in him to murder anyone. He'd seen the male in passing, and he seemed pretty much harmless. "Come on, let's have some fun!"

   "You really are insatiable, Iruka." But the smile on Kakashi's face told the other he didn't mind one bit. "I have work to do today."

   "So that means we won't be having sexy time then?" When Kakashi nodded, Iruka slid off his lap with a sigh. "Fine, I get it. I come second to the papers of college kids. Way to bring a man's self esteem down, teacher." Iruka couldn't help biting sarcasm out on the last word. Kakashi knew he only used that particular name when he was being a smart ass, but he chose not to comment on it. "Can I at least do anything to help since I drove all the way out here?"

   The silver haired professor was in his own world once again. Naruto had been acting oddly the past few weeks and he'd been unable to figure out why. It was an all of a sudden change and he never came out of it. "Iruka, do you think I care too much?"

   There were multiple things the brunette could have said, but Kakashi had a rare ability that had drawn Iruka to him in the first place. "If you didn't care I wouldn't be here, Kakashi." His voice was gentle, caring. "It's one of those traits that makes you so desirable." He wrapped his arms around the other neck from behind. "I'm glad you connect with your students, I really am." Not that he got jealous often, most of the time he just liked giving his lover a hard time. "You do work too hard though."

   A slight smile passed Kakashi's lips as he looked up at Iruka, "Let's go get dinner."

   Now that was something Iruka could do. "Sounds good, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have a Mr A and a D so may mysterious letters. So this chapter took longer then I would have liked, but I think I can finally get things going! The next one shouldn't take me too long I'm working on it as soon as I type!


	4. Four

    Naruto had tried to get down to the place where he had met A, but Sasuke seemed impossible to get rid of the last few days. He'd even gone to lengths of sneaking out at midnight and somehow the raven haired man always found him. When Naruto refused to tell Sasuke what he was doing out at three in the morning he would get beat in a spar and then dragged home like a child. Right now, he was lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling trying to think of a way to sneak out. He'd used Kiba and Shikamaru as excuses to leave but then he had to take them with him when they asked questions. "Stupid Sasuke, always getting in the middle of my stuff."

   This was his fight, why did Sasuke think he could take part of this? Naruto growled in frustration as he took another lap around the college campus. He'd been restricted to running where he could easily be spotted if needed. Sasuke had said it was because of his fainting spell and Shikamaru had agreed with him. The blonde was angry as hell that his brunette friend had taken Sasuke's side, but it had always been that way. Ever since the four of them began hanging out Naruto had always been stuck on the opposite side.

 

_"I need more time!" The blonde wiped blood from his chin as he turned icy. blue eyes onto his competitor. "I can't finish this assignment in the time you want it!"_

_"What do I care if you get into this school or not?" Sasuke growled lightly. "It'd be great if you didn't get in because then I wouldn't have to deal with you." He watched hurt run through those already angry eyes. and Sasuke suddenly wished he could take it back. "The paper is due by Friday night if you want a shot at the scholarship." Maybe he could end this conversation quickly and save his losses._

_Naruto hung his head so that his soft, blonde hair covered his eyes. He was bruised and bloody from their fight, and once again Sasuke had gone untouched. Naruto hadn't been able to land a hit on him since the first day they met, but since then he'd grown a lot. He was more outspoken, more defensive, and even if that wasn't the best he was going to be okay. "Do you want me to try or not?"_

_"I could care less what you did, dobe." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. They were in the library parking lot and they were earning hard stares. One mother had even bothered to cover her child's eyes from the sight. Why she didn't just go inside was beyond Sasuke. "If you want to go to the same college as me then get your work done and stop pouting."  
_

_Naruto watched his friend leave before letting out an enraged yell and throwing his cell phone at a tree. Not the best move because now he would be spending his time on a part time job to get a new one. "Stupid Uchiha, why does he think he's so much better then me?"_

_"Sasuke thinks he's better then everyone, Naruto. In this case, I believe him to be right." Shikamaru stepped out from behind the tree with a lazy smile. "I think you're afraid." Why was everyone picking on him today? "I don't mean it in a bad way, of course. It would be too bothersome to try and fight you, but I think you're resisting this assignment out of fear for the future."_

_"I don't have anything to fear."_

_"You have more to fear then anyone else here." Shika countered with a smirk. "I mean, I know I'm getting in because I'm just that smart. It's such a drag though because now people are expecting something of me, so I have to do a good job. Kiba is going to get in because he's a jock that can bulldoze anyone that steps in his path. You're scared because you don't believe you have the potential we have. You know I don't believe that to be true though, so I won't even indulge you on those stupid thoughts." Naruto hated Shikamaru sometimes._

_"Everything you said is complete shit." The blonde's fists were clenched at his sides. He was shaking but Shika didn't know if it was from anger or fear. "I don't give a damn about this school or the fact you all got in! I don't care about it because I have no future anyway!"_

_The brunette's lazy eyes saddened at the words before he walked through the library doors. "You're smart Naruto, but I think you have a lot of growing up to do after that statement. Maybe you're right, maybe you aren't ready for college."_

 

   When he had gotten in Shikamaru had beamed with delight. He'd told him he was impressed but not surprised. Naruto stopped running to catch his breath for a minute. It was late in the afternoon and everyone was either in class or at home studying. They were going to have mid terms soon. Naruto had spent his previous night catching up on his writing class, he'd even ventured to ask Sasuke for help once. The raven haired man seemed surprised that Naruto was asking for his help on something.

   Naruto brought the water bottle to his lips before running the back of his hand across his forehead. He was tired and grumpy but he was not unaware of someone watching his every move. He turned after getting his fill of water and pulled the ear buds from his ear. "Who gave you that note?" Naruto still had yet to find the old piece of paper, but he was sure Sasuke had seen it. Mr A walked towards him slowly, but since his coat covered his face it was impossible to tell how he was feeling.

   "I got it from my employer, Uzumaki. He is very interested in meeting you." The man's voice was gentle yet firm. "I'm here to bring you to him."

   Going with a strange man wouldn't be smart, not one bit. Especially if it's a man claiming to know his parent's killer. "Why the hell should I go anywhere with you? Why shouldn't I just beat the shit out of you right now?"

   "If you harm me you will never know the truth." Naruto knew the other was right but it didn't stop the feelings of anger and hate building up in his chest. He bit his tongue as Mr A continued. "My associate would love to meet with you, Naruto. Are you coming with me or not?"

   Naruto looked back once at the school before nodding and going after the stranger. He was going to regret doing this, he really would.

 

* * *

 

 

   "Are you avoiding me?" Sasuke barged into Naruto's room angrily. "It's been three fucking months since you've even looked at me! What the hell is your deal?" Normally he wouldn't get confrontational, but after Kiba let it slip that Naruto talked shit behind his back he was trying to pent up his anger. If Naruto hadn't gone the extra length to make sure he didn't have to see him this wouldn't be happening.

   Naruto looked up warily from his desk, he had been trying to write a paper for Kakashi. He barely made it through mid terms, so he was trying to maintain his average GPA to get his scholarship for the next year. "What do you want?"

   Sasuke stalked forward and grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt to pull him closer. He was seething and Uzumaki could vaguely smell alcohol. Had Shikamaru let him drink? "I want to know why you've been acting like a bastard!"

   "I'm doing homework so I don't fail. Let me go and get out of my room." Naruto's voice was dead, cold. He'd been like this for months now and Sasuke couldn't figure out why. "I don't have time for your stupidity." Oh how the tables had turned. When had Naruto become the emotionally detached one?

   "If this has anything to do with your new pack of friends I'm going to beat the hell out of every single one of them." Sasuke seethed releasing Naruto and stalking out of the room.

  The blonde went back to his work and ignored everything else around him. Sasuke made his way to the living room and grabbed his coat from the chair. Kiba looked up with a devilish grin, "Are you and Naruto fighting again?" Kiba had always been closer to Naruto and the raven haired man couldn't stand it. "You guys have a lot of tension lately."

   "Shove it dog breath! I don't have time for your moronic words right now. I'm going out to deal with some shit." The front door slammed and Kiba sighed. He'd been worried about Naruto as well, but no one had quite been as anxious as Sasuke.

    It started about three months ago when Naruto returned from a run. He'd been odd the rest of the night and he'd come back with a split lip and bruised wrist. When Kiba asked if he'd gotten into it Naruto got teary eyed and hid in his room for three days. He missed classes, didn't eat, and he was more silent then he'd been in three years. No one brought the incident up again but when Sasuke tried to get the blonde to go to class Naruto lashed out and broke his nose. That was an unpleasant month all around. Kiba tried talking to him once and they ended up in a fist fight, but apparently when Shikamaru had approached him Naruto cried into his shoulder for two hours. Still, no one had been able to get a word out of the stubborn man. Akamaru was laying his head on his master's knee as he looked up at the troubled individual. The white dog growled lazily before Kiba noticed he was there. A slight tail wag told him everything would be alright, and for some reason he was reassured instantly.

   Petting the dog's head Kiba smirked and nodded, "He's strong." Though at this point Kiba didn't know if he was talking about Naruto or Sasuke. "Let's hope they get through the year."

   Naruto listened carefully for Sasuke's disappearance and when he heard it he pulled his phone out. "Hey Shino, I think Sasuke is planning on coming your way. I'd avoid him because he's been drinking." There was a soft sigh and then Shino confirmed he heard. "Alright see ya around."

   He knew his friends were worrying, but Naruto was too busy working his own problems out to deal with it right now. Slipping the phone back in his pocket the blonde stood and winced rubbing his wrist. He'd been writing for three hours now and it left his joints feeling a little tight. He needed to take a break and now that Sasuke was gone he could. His phone rang again and the blonde lifted the phone from his pocket. It was Neji. He flipped the phone open and put it to his ear with a sigh. "I'm doing homework."

   "Get over here." The line went dead making the blonde sigh. He stood and walked out of the room and down the hall.

   "I'm going out for a bit, I'll be home later." Kiba sent him a look that said he didn't believe it. "If I'm not I'll text." Naruto sent his friend a weak smile before leaving the house and heading down the steps. Neji didn't like it when Sasuke interfered with Naruto, but what could he do about it? He'd been giving Sasuke the cold shoulder for weeks and the bastard was still persistent as hell. He walked down the side walk and away from the school campus.

   When he was out of sight of the house, Naruto pulled a smoke from his pocket and lit it before inhaling sharply. He didn't start smoking until just recently, but damn the nicotine high made him feel so relaxed. A car pulled up alongside him and Naruto got in knowing the drill. "So, how is everything?" He asked rolling his window down so he could continue smoking. Neji was in the driver's seat and Kankuro was in the back. He was also smoking. "Normally I don't get visits like this anymore."

    Neji shrugged and pulled away from the curb. "Normally Uchiha leaves us alone, but I can see we need to take some dramatic turns to get him to back off."

   When Neji said dramatic he usually meant dramatic. Naruto felt his heart quicken at the tone Neji was using. "Alright, what do you think needs to be done?"

    "He needs to see you're not interested in him. I have a theory that he's so attached because he's in love with you." Naruto froze and his heart pace quickened yet again. "If we show him you're not interested he'll back off."

   Three months ago, Shino approached Naruto and told him he was going to meet his parent's killer. Instead, he took him to Neji where he got the shit kicked out of him and then black mailed. They didn't want Sasuke in his life for whatever reason and as long as he complied they would wipe away the evidence they had that would lead someone to believe he was a killer. Jirayia had thought he had closed this case with Naruto, but Neji brought forth new evidence that could very well throw him into prison.

   "What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked defeated. He'd pushed everyone he knew away to the point of hating himself. Kakashi had spoken to him once but after Naruto blew up on him he never mentioned it again.

   Neji pulled up onto one of their normal spots. Naruto would meet them at the corner, do what they wanted, and he'd be free for another week. His life had been shit for the past few months because of these people. "You're going to make out with me and he's going to catch us."

   Of course, it was go big or go home, right? Naruto clenched his fists and couldn't imagine this affecting Sasuke. It wasn't like the raven cared what he did or with who. Rolling his eyes he got out of the vehicle and leaned on one of the building walls. "How do you know Sasuke will show up here?"

   Kankuro grinned from ear to ear as he lit another smoke, "Uchiha is already on his way. We saw him before picking you up, so get ready to swap saliva." The thought was disgusting but he'd definitely done worse.

   Naruto didn't have enough time to compose himself before Neji had his wrist in an iron grip and he was shoved into the wall harshly. "Be a good little boy and I'll make sure you get rewarded." Neji's lips covered his seconds later and the blonde had to slam his hand into the wall behind him to resist pulling away. He felt blood trickle slowly down the side of his hand as Neji's tongue invaded his mouth.

   He was just wishing for it to end when he heard a familiar voice behind them. "What the fuck?" Neji barely pulled away to look at Sasuke behind him. "Is this what you've been doing?" The other male's voice sounded strained.

   Naruto couldn't understand the pain and emotion behind those onyx eyes. Why did Sasuke care what he did with Neji? The blonde struggled to find words as Neji stepped away with a sly smile. "So this must be the best friend you tell us about? I'm Neji Hyuuga, Naruto's boyfriend."

   Both Sasuke and Naruto choked on their spit at the words. Neji had to shoot the blonde a look that told him to be careful. "Boyfriend?" Uchiha's eye twitched as he looked Neji over. The man was so damn feminine, why the hell would Naruto be interested in him? "Well I can't say I have heard much about you." His tone had gotten rather bitter and cold. Naruto wanted to correct it, but Neji's eyes told him to watch his steps.

   "I asked him to keep us a secret until I was ready to tell everyone. I feel ready to come out now and he's been very supportive." How could he sound so damn believable?

   Sasuke sent one look at Naruto before scoffing, "I get it have fun." He walked away with his hands in his pockets. That was it? He didn't hit Naruto, no attacking Neji, what the hell?

   Neji smirked to himself before looking at Naruto, "You did well. Here's that letter I told you I had. If you continue on this path you'll be rid of us soon enough." Naruto took the paper with shaking hands. "Don't be so dumb, Uzumaki. He needed to be dealt with."

   "He was my best friend! What the hell is the point of all of this?" Naruto yelled suddenly. The pain in Sasuke's eyes had been something he caused and he couldn't handle that knowledge. "I didn't want to hurt him like that!" Though, he wasn't sure what hurt Sasuke in all of this. Was he mad Naruto hadn't told him about his "boyfriend"? "Sasuke has been in my life since I was thirteen years old, Neji. Why are you making me hurt him?"

   Kankuro moved faster then Naruto would have thought. He felt the fist before he saw the movement of the muscle. The fist connected with his right side and he doubled over before a knee connected with his jaw. "Don't question your superior, Uzumaki."

   Neji ran long, thin fingers through his dark hair before sighing. "We don't have time for this. Let's get back before Shino starts questioning our whereabouts." He headed for the car leaving Naruto a shivering heap on the ground.

   It wasn't rare for him to get beaten like this. Usually it was a lot worse and he coughed a lot more blood up. Naruto listened to the car driving off before he punched the ground with his good hand and letting a sob escape his lips. He'd gotten himself into this shitty life and he was trying to get out of it. He'd hurt Sasuke, told lies to all of his friends, and all he could do was write about it and hope someone picked up that he needed help. Vocalizing it wasn't a good idea, he would end up dead or in prison. He knew he didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble and he knew he couldn't put the others in danger. There was someone he hoped would read into his messages though, Kakashi. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths before standing and running a hand through his hair. He needed to get home. After that, he would finish his paper and wake up for school in the morning. He would pretend Neji hadn't shoved his tongue down his throat because the thought made him want to vomit profusely. 

   It took him a half hour to get home and when he walked in Kiba looked up. "Sasuke is pissed."

   Naruto nodded still feeling nauseous. He had the letter clutched tightly in his hand and he forced a grin, "I'm tired."

   "What the hell happened to your face?" Upon closer inspection Kiba caught the bruise under his chin. "Dude, did you two fight?"

   "No, just forget it alright? I was being stupid and ended up in some stupid fight. I seriously need to sleep, Kiba." the dog lover eyed his friend nervously but nodded. "Thanks."

   Naruto couldn't handle this right now and he wasn't going to try. He walked towards his room and wondered if Sasuke was home yet. He didn't reach his room before the raven exited his. He had a towel and a change of clothes which meant he was going to shower. Naruto found he couldn't meet the others gaze. "I didn't expect you home." The words were cold.

   "I have homework to finish." Naruto whispered trying to hold back the whimper. He had seen people hurt the Uchiha before and those that did never got back in. "About tonight..."

   Sasuke turned on his heel and slammed the bathroom door before Naruto could finish. It wasn't like he really wanted to hear about how the blonde was sorry for not telling him. As far as Sasuke was concerned him and Naruto would just be. He didn't have to like him he just had to tolerate him. The blonde sat in the hall stunned feeling tears in his eyes again. He'd hurt him and that was it. Naruto knew he was never going to get the Uchiha back. Closing his eyes against un-shed tears he frowned to himself and slipped inside his bedroom.

   "This isn't something I can handle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened and I skipped the meeting on purpose. There will be more to explain in the next few chapters! There's a bit about what's been going on; long story short, Naruto is being black mailed.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to get this up. That's part of the reason it is so short.

   "Iruka, what do you make of this?" Kakashi handed over Naruto's newest paper. "I think my favorite student is having problems." Iruka looked up from the couch and his bowl of ice cream. Was Kakashi really going to make him read? a pleading look from the brunette made Kakashi sigh, "Fine I'll read it. You better listen though, damn it." Iruka nodded taking another bite from his ice cream. "I feel like darkness has swallowed my body whole. I find it hard to breath normally, my heart is constricted by loss, anger, frustration. They tell me I'm almost done but how much more of my soul will it take? My life is being pulled apart, the man in black is to blame." The work was abnormal for Naruto, it wasn't well written but it seemed pleading. "He sounds panicked, rushed, and maybe scared."

   Iruka swallowed his mouthful of food before nodding, "Sounds like the kid has some depression issues. Though, what was the paper supposed to be about?"

   "I told the class to write about their most recent, memorable experience. He didn't even state what the experience was, just the emotions." Kakashi mused softly.

   Iruka shrugged again, "Who's the man in black?"

   "I really don't know." Kakashi was worried, he wasn't going to lie. He didn't think Naruto had gone that far off the deep end. "Maybe it's something from his past?"

   "Why would he write about it now?" Iruka countered waving his spoon slightly. "I mean, he's had chances to write about his past and he never has. Didn't you say he had a close friend?"

   Kakashi rolled his eyes and turned to face Iruka, "They've been fighting more then they've been cooperating. I tried to pair them up yesterday and they almost got into a fist fight in the middle of class. I suppose I could ask Sasuke about it, but I doubt he knows anything."

   "You have yourself a problem then. Why not just confront Naruto about it?" That was the most logical thing to do and Kakashi nodded slowly. Iruka grinned to himself, "Sometimes the easiest approach is the right one. Now, I'm going to finish my movie."

   Kakashi looked at the stack of papers he had to grade with disdain. He didn't like not knowing things and he didn't like watching people suffer. Something was wrong with Naruto, he just couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Growling in frustration he stood from his chair and moved towards his boyfriend with predatory movement. Iruka didn't miss the glint in the silver haired man's eyes. Smirking he set his ice cream aside and leaned back on the couch licking his lips.

   "Was I bad professor?"

   "I'm not role playing with you today, Iruka." And with that Kakashi pounced and attacked the brunette's neck with his teeth and lips. "I just want you."

* * *

 

   The girl Sasuke was currently fucking was sat in between his legs, a light blush on her soft face. She wasn't Naruto but what the hell did he care? He had spent this past week trying to get the blonde bastard off his mind, but having mindless sex was just making that lounge for him deeper. He finished quickly before collapsing onto his side and ignoring the look of wonder on the pink haired woman's face. He hadn't even been that good, why was she staring at him like that? Being drunk wasn't a way to vent his frustrations.

   "That was amazing." A long, slender hand ran down his chest as the girl curled into him with a smile. "You really are everything they say you are, Sasuke." Yeah, he was an incredible ass, he knew that though.

   He managed to stare back at her without hate, but taking away the one emotion he felt left his face blank. He hadn't been very expressive the past few days, he blamed Naruto for that. A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts, "Are you done screwing around? We have a school luncheon to attend." Shikamaru's bored voice cut through the door. "Our grades and position in the school require us to attend."

   Great, Sasuke had all but forgotten. He cleared his throat before speaking up, "I'm getting ready now."

   "If you've been drinking again I suggest showering."

   The hall went silent and Sasuke threw an arm over his eyes sighing. "Well, that's my cue to go then." The girl began dressing herself before she slipped from the bedroom and down the hall. As she was walking out of the apartment, Naruto was walking back in and they collided.

   The blonde hadn't been seen in two days and he returned with a black eye and bruises on his wrists. He'd gotten fairly good at hiding the bruises, but sometimes Neji lost control leaving him unable to hide the consequences. "Sorry." Naruto figured she had been here for Sasuke and he wasn't in the mood to look at someone his best friend had just screwed.

   The girl winced at the sight of his eye and slipped past unable to vocalize her apologies. Shikamaru watched the scene before shaking his head, "Are you ready to tell me or Sasuke whose been attacking you? I know you don't fight without reason Naruto."

   The blonde snapped a dark glare at his friend. "I told you I joined a martial arts club. Sometimes we get bruised up."

   "It would make sense if the bruises on your wrists weren't consistent of someone grabbing you. I know enough about fighting to know that is not allowed, so it can't possibly be from martial arts." Shikamaru was too smart for his own good. Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead annoyed. "So whose beating on you, Naruto?"

   Naruto hadn't even seen Sasuke enter the kitchen as he fought with Shikamaru. "No one alright! Get off of my case, it's not like your my father!"

   "Parents aren't the only one that care about people, you know?" Shikamaru was beginning to get irritated. Naruto could hear by the way his tone dropped slightly. "If this boyfriend of yours can't keep his hands off of you I'll gladly go set him straight."

   The dangerous thing about Shikamaru was his brain. He could win a fight without throwing a punch and it was terrifying. "He isn't my..." Naruto stopped himself at the last minute. Neji had been posing as his boyfriend since the night Sasuke found him. "He has nothing to do with this." Don't piss Neji off. Naruto had learned that rather quickly hanging out with the intimidating man.

   "I apologize if I'm not as keen on believing you as I once was." Sasuke knocked over a glass of water as he tried to focus on the conversation and not being seen. Shikamaru and Naruto looked up slightly startled. Both had been wrapped up in their conversation.

   Sasuke seemed flustered for a moment before shrugging it off and grabbing a cup. "If the dobe doesn't want to talk let him sit in his misery." The note didn't leave Sasuke's mind as he listened to the previous conversation. Was someone after Naruto to keep quiet or something? "It's not like he thinks of us as friends anyway, he has a new group."

   The raven watched his friend's face fall into shame and hurt before he turned away. Naruto was clearly miserable and Sasuke didn't know how to help. Did he really want to help? Naruto was Naruto, sure he was energetic and reckless but he didn't deserve to get beaten. No one really deserved that, but there was only so much one could do in a situation when someone refused to talk and get help.

   "We are his friends, Sasuke. Well, Kiba and I are anyway. I don't care what he's done, Naruto will always be my friend. Didn't you once say that?" Shikamaru growled at the Uchiha's back. He couldn't believe the raven would turn on his friend so quickly. Especially since they both knew how Sasuke felt about the blonde.

   Sasuke turned back with a sneer, "He has made it very clear he doesn't need us anymore."

   Naruto could barely control the tremble in his body. He noticed his hands shaking so he could make a swift retreat before he broke down against his bedroom door. He had made Sasuke hate him, HATE. How could it only take one simple act to make the other go the opposite way? Naruto took a few deep breaths as he tried to quell his body's trembling. He was almost done with Neji and his group. He'd gotten almost every bit of evidence they were trying to use against him in a court case. It was sickening to think he was working with people that had something to do with the death of his family members, but he would make sure the situation was rectified in time. If he could manage to sit this out things would look to him real soon.

   Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket Naruto dialed the one number he could think of. The phone rang a few times before a dull tone yawned on the other side. "This better be important, otouto. Unless you've forgotten it is three in the morning over here." Itachi didn't sound pleased but he wasn't angry either.

   Naruto hated how his voice shook slightly, "Itachi-san, I was wondering if you had a moment to talk."

   There was a moment of silence before Naruto heard rustling. "Naruto? It's odd for me to get a call from you. Sasuke is okay isn't he?" Now that Itachi thought about it, he hadn't heard much from his brother the past few months.

    "Sasuke is okay, I actually had some questions about criminal law." Naruto felt his voice soften. He wasn't sure how a lawyer would take to answering questions about a past murder.

   "My little brother is studying the same thing I practice. May I ask why you're coming to me?" Itachi yawned again. "I don't mind of course, but I worry about how well you two get along."

   Naruto took a breath and spilled everything he could think of. Itachi listened intently without interrupting once. "Have you told your adopted father about this, Naruto? This is a serious situation."

   "The old perv is on vacation, so I have no way of getting a hold of him. I don't want a case I just want advice."

   Itachi's voice hardened, "As a lawyer my advice to you is to confide in the man that defended you for years. If these people think they have evidence that will make people see you as guilty in a case that's been closed for years then you need to attempt to defend yourself. What do you think your end game will be?"

   Naruto didn't have an end game yet, "All I know is that I want them dead."

   "I wouldn't recommend that either, Uzumaki. I'm going to track Jirayia down for you and you're going to tell him everything you told me. If you refuse I will break my vows and tell him myself. Does Sasuke know any of this?"

   Naruto began to panic slightly, "He can't know! Neji said he won't hesitate to hurt him if Sasuke got himself involved. I had to make Sasuke think nothing was going on."

   The silence began to worry Naruto. He wondered if Itachi had fallen asleep on him. "So let me guess, you and my brother are not talking as of now." It wasn't a question because Itachi damn well knew the answer to it. "Damn Naruto, you're making a lot of work for me over here. I'm flying up first thing tomorrow. Tell my brother to pick me up from the airport at five tomorrow. If I'm left standing without a ride I will personally punish you."

   Naruto tried to protest but Itachi had hung up before he could even think of saying anything against it. Great, so not only did he have to try and talk to Sasuke, but he had to tell him Itachi was coming into town. They were renting a house from the older male, the Uchiha's owned property all across the country, and now he was seriously worried for his well being. Sneaking down the hall and out of his room he knocked lightly on Sasuke's door.

   There was silence and then movement on the other side as Sasuke threw the door open. His face was red, eyes droopy. He looked like he had been sleeping. "What the hell do you want?" How had he managed to fall asleep in as little as a half hour.

   "Itachi wants you to pick him up at the airport tomorrow. He gets in at five in the evening and he said if you don't get him he'll beat us both." The words left the blonde's mouth in one sentence. "I was told to pass the message along."

   The sleepy Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at Naruto dazed, "Why the fuck is my brother coming into town?" Naruto opened his mouth to speak but another snarl escaped Sasuke's lips, "And why the fuck did he call you and not me?"

   Naruto shrugged as the door was slammed in his face. Sasuke was going to call Itachi no doubt. The blonde sighed and headed back to his room checking the time. It was nearly three. He'd been in his room longer then he thought and the realization made him frown. Wasn't Sasuke supposed to be at that luncheon with Shikamaru? Kiba seemed to be gone as well as the lazy brunette, but Naruto knew where one of the two was. Had Sasuke feigned being sick to get out of it so he could sleep his hang over off? It wasn't unusual for the raven haired male to be drunk lately. 

   Thinking of what he could possibly do before Itachi came into town Naruto started to walk towards the kitchen. He'd showered already and honestly if Sasuke was mad he didn't want to be on that end of the house. The end result of angry Sasuke would be a torn up bedroom, possible a destroyed bathroom, and anyone who got in his way would be pulverized.

   The slamming of a bedroom door signified Uchiha's exit. "Why the hell did you call, Itachi? You know damn well you could have come to me with questions about law!"   Naruto didn't need to see Sasuke to know he was fuming. As he turned the other stalked into the kitchen glaring daggers. "What did you need to talk to him so badly about that it made him come up here?"

   "I don't see how that's any of your business, Sasuke." Naruto tried to keep his cool, he really did but all it took was one of Sasuke's hands to tie itself into his shirt before his eyes began watering. Damn it! Why the hell couldn't he keep it together? "Why the hell are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at the luncheon?"

   "Don't think you can change the topic on me, Uzumaki. Why the fuck is Itachi coming out here?" Sasuke wasn't messing around anymore. He'd watched Naruto come home with bruises, make out with random guys, and even go as far as to tell Sasuke to go to hell. The blonde brat had used up all of his patience. Sasuke knew he wasn't thinking properly because of his hang over and being overly exhausted, but what the hell did he care? He was not about to be ignored anymore. "You made it my business when you involved me brother!"

   "Itachi is all I have left! He might be your brother but he's all I have left!" Sasuke caught the desperation in that voice he loved so much. His fist slowly let go of Uzumaki's shirt as he watched his best friend carefully. Naruto felt his cheeks heat up in frustration and embarrassment as the first of his tears made their way down his face. "Just leave this be, Sasuke."

  Was he going to sit back and watch Naruto beat himself up? The raven haired male leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips with his own. He wasn't sure where the sudden move or thought came from, but his hand moved instantly to the blonde's face to keep him from pulling away. He'd loved Naruto ever since he'd met him, ever since he saved the messy blonde from his bullies. He'd dropped hints, tried to tell him once or twice, but Naruto was always a bit oblivious. After a while, Sasuke had given up and settled with trying to remain best friends even if it meant he couldn't have him in any other way.

   Naruto's eyes widened in total shock as Sasuke suddenly came onto him. Neji had told Naruto to keep Sasuke out of it, but how could he do that with this situation? He was crying, yet Sasuke had somehow managed to plant a kiss on his lips and not only that but he somehow along the way got his tongue into Naruto's mouth. The next thing he knew, Sasuke was pulling away with a heated look in his eyes. He didn't seem shy, ashamed, or even worried about what he'd just done. 

   "Now dobe, I need you to talk to me for once in your life. What the hell is going on with you?"

    Naruto's mouth opened before shutting silently. He repeated this process at least three times before his arms flew around Sasuke's neck and he buried his face into the others chest. "They're going to send me to prison for something I didn't do!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for the shortness. It's a bit rushed, I kind of just wanted to get this chapter up here. The next one won't take as long!


	6. Six

Sasuke was obviously trying to keep his cool as the words spilled from Naruto's lips. The blonde idiot had told him everything he'd done for the sake of his life. Naruto was melodramatic at times, but this was one of those times that maybe he wasn't over doing it. Those times didn't happen often. "So....you didn't tell me this before, why?" It had nearly taken him twenty four hours after the kiss to get Naruto to fully cooperate. Not to mention his damn story changed about a hundred times as he tried to hide certain things through each retelling.

Naruto shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he tried to think of a reason Sasuke would deem good enough. "I didn't want to get you mixed up in all of this. You and Itachi have been watching out for me my entire life, you're the only people that don't care about my past. I didn't want you to think it was coming back to ruin your image or something."

The blonde idiot was just that, an idiot. Sasuke pulled the note from his pocket and slammed it on the table between them. "I knew you were up to something, but I was waiting to you to come clean. And then that Neji prick shoved his tongue down your throat in front of me. It took everything I had to not rip his throat out."

Naruto felt flattered that Sasuke had gotten worked up for him. "What about those girls?" He asked softly trying to contain his jealousy. "You seemed to have fun with them."

Sasuke made a face and shrugged, "Mistakes."

There was a moment of silence before Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, "When does my brother get in again?"

"Five." They needed to leave soon if they would make it on time then. "Are you going to have Kiba take you?"

"No I'll drive myself." Sasuke drove but only when it was a necessity. "And you're coming."

Naruto looked longingly towards his room. "I have homework."

"We'll talk to Kakashi; he seems to be pretty reasonable when it comes to you and your work." Naruto was honestly looking for any possible reason to just get out of having to go. Sasuke narrowed his eyes guessing his motives. "Look, you called my brother so I am not doing this alone. Did you ever call that pervert that raised you?" Naruto's silence told Sasuke everything he needed to know. Rubbing his eyes he leaned back in the chair with a groan, "Why the hell do I even bother with you sometimes?"

"He's on vacation. I doubt he would answer and I don't want to be a bother."

"Naruto, you're being black mailed to do some things that aren't necessary. This is one time you want to be a bother." Sasuke growled trying to regain his cool. Naruto was so exasperating sometimes. "Look, I won't make you go on the condition you call your stupid lawyer."

The blonde looked up with wide, blue eyes. "They haven't asked me to do anything besides the occasional make out session."

"I don't want to hear this." Sasuke pushed away from the table and grabbed his keys heading for the door. "If I find out you did something stupid like have sex or something I'm going to personally put you six feet under. Then I'll resurrect you just to have Itachi do the same damn thing, and before you open that fat mouth of yours he would make it more painful."

The door slammed shut and Naruto was alone in the house his heart pounding. He had slept with one of them but it hadn't been bad. Shrugging the thought away he grabbed his cell phone and wondered if he should call Ero-sanin. It seemed bad to bother him during a vacation he'd been saving for, for years. Naruto pocketed the device again and stood wondering how long it would take Sasuke to get his brother. Sure, Sasuke seemed as if he hated the older Uchiha but he really adored him. They used to get into it a lot when they were younger and Naruto grinned remembering some of the better fights he'd been around. Of course, he instigated every single one of them between the Uchiha brothers.

Naruto was about to retreat to his room when the front door opened. He checked the time with a slight frown. Kiba was in class and Shikamaru was at some prestigious dinner; had Sasuke forgot something? He walked back to the living room before freezing. Neji grinned wickedly from the doorway. "Someone was a bad boy."

The sound of a gun shot made Naruto freeze and then his world was black.

 

 

"He's so infuriating!" Itachi sat in the passenger's seat of Sasuke's Hyundai. "We've been fighting for months and he thinks it's okay to hide all of this!" He took a sharp turn at nearly forty miles an hour.

Itachi rolled his eyes as he inspected a black finger nail. "Should I be driving, outoto?"

"No." Sasuke snapped, his onyx eyes glancing over at his brother's relaxed form. "Stop picking at your nails in my car. I just cleaned it."

Itachi's equally dark eyes roamed the interior before a thin smile graced his lips, "Sasuke, this car hasn't been driven in months. Don't act like you use it because we both know you don't."

Sasuke sent a look of hatred at the older Uchiha. "Why the fuck did he think it was alright to call you into town?" It was more a mumble, but Itachi heard it and threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"He missed me outoto and we both know you did too." A slight squeeze of the shoulder and Sasuke was released from the Uchiha version of a hug. "Now, tell me what you can about these people blackmailing, Naruto."

"I don't know anything about them." Sasuke's voice hardened. Itachi knew his brother had some hard feelings about not knowing Naruto's friends. The raven haired male had prided himself on knowing everyone in Naruto's life since he was thirteen.

Itachi knew he could push this matter or he could do something nice for once. "So....what happened? You two started fighting and you just ignored the signs of clear abuse. What kind of lawyer are you going to be?" Itachi never said he was nice.

He watched Sasuke's hands tighten on the wheel and his jaw clench. So his brother knew he had royally screwed up, good. Itachi nodded and leaned back in the seat before sighing. "So what can you tell me then?"

"I hate them."

"Oh brother, you are going to make an A class lawyer." Itachi's voice was laced with sarcasm. Sarcasm he didn't bother trying to hide. "Anything that may be considered helpful."

Sasuke was silent for a moment as he tried to piece things together. "Naruto said they hadn't made him do anything yet. These people are black mailing him to keep him in line, but he hasn't been asked to do anything illegal." That sounded odd now that he was thinking about something other then Naruto's lips against his own.

"What does that tell you?" Itachi already knew the damn answer; why did Sasuke think he would make anything easy?

Gritting his teeth he shot Itachi a dark look, "If I knew, you wouldn't be here!"

"Actually, if you hadn't been an insurmountable jerk to Naruto I wouldn't be here. So I suppose I should thank you for acting within the Uchiha spectrum of emotion."

Sasuke wasn't sure if he could handle a week of this. "Go back home." He whined remembering to keep his eyes on the road. At least his driving ability had increased since the talk had settled.

"The fact he isn't being told to do anything illegal tells me they want him for another reason. If the head hasn't met with Naruto I'm going to assume he has some sort of personal grudge against the boy. If that's true they won't stop at any costs to get what they want from him. The only problem is trying to figure out what they want from him. That letter you found, what did it say?" Sasuke had left the note at home but he knew it by heart by now. He'd read it every day for months trying to figure it out himself.

He recited the letter before Itachi frowned. "No signature?"

"Well there was but it was a letter. D, I believe. It was written sarcastically as if to bait Naruto out."

Itachi closed his eyes to process the information. Even though Sasuke gave him a hard time he knew the eldest Uchiha was the best in what he did. Sasuke had no worries if Itachi chose to lead the case. "I need to talk to Jiraiya."

"Naruto says he's on vacation or something like that. I couldn't even get him to call him and tell him."

"Well that makes things probable. Where is Naruto now then?" An edge took to Itachi's voice making Sasuke tense. Had he messed something up?

"He's at home; I couldn't get him to come." Sasuke's voice was considerably softer. "I told him to call his guardian and we would talk when we got home."

Itachi shook his head, "No Sasuke, we won't."

 

 

Sasuke slammed the car door not even bothering to turn it off. He flew up the steps to the house and threw the door opening demanding for Naruto to answer him. His room was empty, the bathroom was empty, the kitchen was empty. "Naruto!" He flew back down the steps of the porch and down the sidewalk calling for the blonde.

Itachi was leaning on the side of the car typing something into his phone. "He isn't here, Sasuke. My guess is he won't be coming back."

Sasuke punched the side of the house splitting his knuckles, "I should have made him come! Why the fuck did I leave him here?" He ran back inside to check for blood, a note, hell he would even take the signs of a struggle. There wasn't any sign that something bad had happened to him though.

Itachi followed behind him before throwing his things in Naruto's room and pausing in the hall. "Now that's interesting."

"What?" Sasuke demanded sharply. "What do you find so fucking interesting at a time like this?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Well for one thing, your hormonal level. Are you sure you're not thirteen still?" Sasuke opened his mouth to curse his brother out but Itachi continued at a brisk pace. "Don't you smell that? Smells like sulfur almost." Sasuke didn't smell anything no matter how hard he tried. The confusion on his face made Itachi grin, "I am good at my job remember. Someone fired a gun though. From that direction."

Though the raven hated being shown up by his brother he couldn't help but admire him in this moment. "Wouldn't there be a bullet hole or blood?"

"Not if they missed Naruto. There should be a bullet though." Itachi turned on his heel to scan the wall behind him. "It looks like they fired down, maybe at his leg or foot. They could have been trying to scare him if he fought back."

"There are no signs of a struggle." Sasuke toned softly. "Naruto didn't fight them or this place would be torn up. He can fight as well as I can." Not that Sasuke would ever say that to Naruto's face.

"Maybe they sedated him and drug him out?" Itachi found his bullet hole lodged into the bottom corner of the wall. It was something that was easily passed by. "You're house is now a crime scene, Sasuke. Tell your roommates they can stay at the Uchiha vacation house. I'll make sure they're excused from their classes. You'll be staying with them."

"No, Naruto is out there and..."

One look from Itachi shut him up, "If you really want to help him then you need to stay out of my way."

Sasuke knew his brother well enough to know he could do his job, but he didn't like sitting around doing nothing. "Who are you bringing onto this case?"

"Deidara, Sasori, and Iruka."

Iruka, now where had he heard that name? Sasuke looked up confused slightly, "Is he new and do you trust him?"

Itachi shrugged, "He's fairly new but I've only heard good things about him. Deidara has taken a liking to him."

How could they have a casual conversation at a time like this? Sasuke nodded curtly, "Fine but he better be good."

 

 

His cellphone rang making the brunette sit up on his elbows. "That's my work phone." A particularly, well placed bite made the man cry out in pleasure. "Oh that's so not fair!"

"You're not allowed to work." A mop of silver hair fell in his face as Kakashi wrapped his arms around his lover. "I wasn't allowed to work."

"My job requires saving lives while yours is teaching snotty students."

Kakashi smirked and buried his face into the crook of Iruka's neck. "Hey, we used to do the same work. Don't give me too hard of a time."

Iruka's thumb traced the scar on his lover's eye before he nodded, "Yeah well I haven't gotten myself almost killed like you have." The two men sat in silence until Iruka's phone went off again. Sighing he reached down to find his pants so he could answer the call. "My new boss isn't very nice, Kakashi."

He flipped the phone opened and answered with a small hum. Kakashi had gone back to attacking his neck with sloppy kisses and bites. This was not something he should be doing while talking to his boss. "I'm in the area. I told you I was going on vacation." He bit back a moan as Kakashi sunk lower. He was enjoying this immensely.

Iruka sat up horrified, "Naruto?" Kakashi froze in his administrations. "What do you mean he was kidnapped? I'm on my way!"

The silverlette watched his boyfriend dress in seconds. "I wish it was that easy to get clothes off of you." Kakashi's monotone voice did well to hide his worry.

Iruka shot him a glare, "This isn't the time for joking around. Your student's been kidnapped. Remember the man in black, apparently he's real."

The professor watched his boyfriend leave the apartment in a hurry. Being an ex federal agent had it's perks. He pulled his cell phone from the drawer by his bedside. "Hey Tsunade, you remember you said you would come if I ever needed help right? Can I call in that favor right now then?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I'm getting it tied in!


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Hopefully it's written well enough for you to keep coming back.

"What in fucking hell are you doing here?" Iruka's voice was steady, but Kakashi could tell by the look in his lover's eyes that he was about to get brutally murdered. "I told you this is a crime scene and you are not allowed on the premises."

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly as if this were a normal occurrence. He didn't seem too worried to be intruding upon a crime scene. A dark haired man looked up at the sudden commotion before making his way over. "An acquaintance of yours, Iruka?" His voice was cool, smooth, and very in control. He held his hand out and introduced himself quickly, "Itachi Uchiha, it is very nice to meet you."

"I am Kakashi Hatake." The man paused while shaking the other's hand. "Are you by any chance related to Sasuke?" Kakashi knew very little of the younger uchiha, but seeing as this man could have been his twin he assumed they were related. 

"Yes, you must have my otouto in one of your classes?" There was a smile in the man's voice even if he himself wasn't directly smiling. "Is he doing well?"

Kakashi nodded, "Your brother is very wise indeed. He is doing very well in my class." Looking around the room he sighed and looked back on Iruka, "I am bringing some people in to help." His eyes flicked over to Itachi real quick, "If that's alright with you."

Iruka closed his eyes and held his breath, "Oh no, please don't tell me you got...."

"Who the fuck thought it was alright to give me the wrong, god damn address?!" The front door flew open as a blonde and brunette stepped into the small living space. The blonde was tall, busty, and had curved in all the right places. Her hair was pulled back into lazy pig tails and she wore a dark green sweater. She didn't look at all professional and Itachi couldn't help but look her over in a slightly amused way. "Where the hell is Hatake? I'm going to shove his body in my trunk and drive him off a fucking cliff!"

The smaller girl was thin and small. She looked very uncomfortable being around so many new people with her boisterous boss? Itachi assumed this was her boss considering she was holding all the files and paperwork. Iruka groaned outwardly this time, "No! You did not bring her in on this case without warning me!" Daggers were sent at his boyfriend and Kakashi swore that if looks could kill he'd be gone. 

"She's the best damn detective I know. I hear Itachi is good as well so if they combine they have a better chance at finding Naruto." Turning to Itachi he made a move to introduce the crew to the vibrant blonde.

"No introductions are needed, sir. I know Tsunade anywhere. I have read a lot about her work and what she has accomplished. I would be very honored if she chose to join our efforts in finding Naruto." Well that made things easy for him then. He pulled some papers out of his back pocket and handed them to Itachi. "What are these?"

"These are the last few assignments Naruto turned in. They're about dark figures, bad deeds, and when translated I bet they contain some clues about the people he's been hanging around with. Good luck." He shoved his hands in his pockets and made to leave. He sent a wink to his boyfriend before waving, "See you at home."

Iruka was still fuming he was going to be left with not only Itachi but now Tsunade. What did he do to deserve something like this? Putting his face in his hands he listened as Tsunade started to cuss Kakashi out while Itachi watched amused. If anything this was going to slow the process of finding Naruto down. "Please help me." He whispered a short prayer and hoped they managed to stay in control.

* * *

"If you don't control your dog I'm going to kill it." Sasuke growled shooting Kiba a glare. His brother refused to let him leave the vacation home. Of course that meant Kiba, Shikamaru, and Akamaru were stuck with him as well. 

"He's nervous about being in a new place." Kiba retaliated quickly. "It's not my fault we got stuck in the middle of nowhere with your uptight ass."

No it was Sasuke's for not making Naruto get in the fucking car that morning. Sighing he looked back down at his laptop and tried to focus on his work. He'd been staring at the same page for about three hours now and he still had yet to read any of it. Shikamaru was draped across the couch, a book on his face, where Sasuke could hear light snores coming from the man. 

"Take him on a walk then. There's a whole fifty acres out there, go find something to do."

Kiba's eyes bugged out of his head, "Fifty? God what are you people, billionaires or something?"

Sasuke snorted un-amused, "Oh I don't know. My father owns his own law firm, my brother owns another, my mother is an actress on Broadway, and I'm currently going to school to become a lawyer. So we own two law firms and my mother is an actress, what do you think?"

"Wait you're that Uchiha? Why were you in public school?" Kiba demanded jumping off the couch. Why did he seem genuinely surprised about this? They'd known each other for years and Kiba was just now figuring out he was the heir to a prestigious law firm? "Why weren't you in some fancy private school or something?"

"I got kicked out for fighting." Sasuke's voice was emotionless but he was incredibly amused right now. Leave it to Kiba to be dumber then Naruto. "You really didn't know?"

"No!" Kiba declared with enough energy to wake Shikamaru.

The other, startled from his sleep, looked around carefully trying to determine what he missed. "What time is it?" He demanded after a small yawn. 

Kiba jumped on the man's stomach making the both of them fall off the side of the couch, "Did you know Sasuke is the heir to a law firm?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head with a small scowl, "No shit, ever hear of Uchiha industries? That's kind of his last name, man."

"Am I the only one that didn't know this?" Kiba seemed genuinely offended he was left out.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head slowly, "Apparently."

"Did Naruto know?"

At the mention of the blonde his smirk was gone and his heart raced. He'd finally gotten Naruto to open up to him and he got kidnapped. Now he was sitting here with idiots and doing nothing to help. Leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms against his chest and groaned, "Yes Naruto knew." There was a reason they had been friends so easily after the basic rivalry. Naruto didn't care about his money when everyone else had. Closing his eyes he prayed silently to a God he didn't believe in.  _'Please let Naruto be alright.'_

 

_"No one asked you, teme! I'm doing this on my own!" Naruto yelled angrily. His bright blue eyes flashed furiously as Sasuke stood in front of him. Naruto wiped a trail of blood from his mouth before spitting the rest on the ground. "I don't need you to protect me all the time!"_

_Five on one, that wasn't what Sasuke considered fair. "Naruto, don't be an idiot. Even if you were a good fighter, which you aren't, you wouldn't be able to take five alone." Sasuke's voice was irritated and angry, but not at the blonde behind him._

_The men in front of them smirked at the raven haired boys' audacity to interrupt their beating session. "Oh we have fresh meat."_

_"These are the people that have been hassling you after school, aren't they?" Naruto walked home alone everyday and ended up with new bruises everyday. Sasuke had been smart enough to put two and two together until he eventually just followed the blonde one day. What he found hadn't been pleasing and now he was going to defend the irritatingly, stupid fifteen year old. "Why didn't you tell me or Itachi someone was messing with you?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto angrily. His onyx eyes flashed at his rival before the blonde charged forward._

_"I don't need your help!"_

_Sasuke watched in slight surprise as the blonde ran headfirst into the group waving his fists and yelling. He'd already managed a black eye and yet he was going to continue? Naruto had never been one to give up though, so he couldn't help but shake his head and roll his eyes. As long as he was here to help then he didn't care what the blonde did past this point. He would make sure Naruto made it home in one piece after this so he could care less how Naruto decided to fight._

_One of the men grabbed Naruto in a headlock and punched him in the stomach. The cry of pain from the small blonde was enough to make Sasuke move. Naruto had his fun, now it was his turn to intervene. He moved quickly and disarmed the first man with an upward fist to his nose, the second man took a hard hit to his sternum, and he had to back off to avoid being hit from the fourth. His attention was on the fifth man who was currently holding Naruto and beating on him while a fight raged on around him. Sasuke clenched his fists and ducked under a right punch before clocking the fourth guy and elbowing the fifth in the face._

_The man released Naruto in order to grab his nose with a yell of pain. Naruto fell to the floor and curled in on himself with a cough. "Stupid....teme."_

_Sasuke half lifted Naruto, half coaxed him to stand before walking away from the idiots that had hurt him. "You don't need to think me, dobe." Sasuke whispered under his breath._

 

He'd always been there to protect him before and now he was on his own. Naruto was being left to his own devices and who the hell knew what they were doing to him. The man clenched his fists against his chest as he heard the door close behind him. Shikamaru and Kiba must have decided to explore the property some. Sasuke reopened his eyes and hoped Itachi got back to him soon. This waiting game was killing him. His phone vibrated in his pocket making Sasuke flip it out as quickly as humanly possible. "Hello?"

"You're not waiting by the phone are you?" Itachi was amused. The smug bastard.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Did you find anything yet?"

"I'm curious as to who this Neji is. Do you know where they met? Naruto wrote quite a bit about him and some guy in black. Do you know his identity?"

Sasuke wracked his brain to think, "I found him and Neji making out in an alley one night. Man in black? I guess that could be Kankuro? I believe that was his name, but I only heard Naruto say it once. He wears a black sweatshirt, baggy black pants, weird ass face paint. He was there in the same alley."

There was a soft silence as Itachi wrote the information down. "Where's this alley at?"

Sasuke gave him the location and closed his phone knowing Itachi was done with him. As long as his brother was close to this case he knew Naruto would end up alive at the end. Sasuke would prefer it if he wasn't emotionally scared, but who knew what was being done to him right now. A small sigh left his lips and he stared back at his laptop screen. "Where are you, Naruto?"

* * *

It was dark, cold, and unnaturally quiet. Naruto opened his eyes slowly to look around his prison cell. He didn't have shoes on and his toes were in water which meant he was probably in a sewer. The cold, steel walls told him sewer versus prison. "Well, well good to see you're awake." Naruto turned his head slightly to see Neji. A small groan left his lips as a reply, "You shouldn't have told them, Naruto. We could have worked through this if you had just kept your mouth shut."

No, there was no working through this. Naruto needed this to end here and now. "I won't be your toy anymore! Tell your boss I'm done and if he has a problem with it he can bring it up to me himself!"

"That's what he liked about you, you know? You have a passionate, wild personality. He says you've always been like this, ever since you were a child." Neji's voice was cold and dark. His eyes held no bit of remorse or pity and this worried Naruto. "Now that he finally has you again, there's no way he's letting you go. Not only that, but he's given us free reign with you until he feels you're forgiven for bringing the cops onto this business."

Free reign? What else did they think they could do to him? He'd already fucked them, they'd messed with his mind, not only that but they beat the hell out of them when they felt like it. Did they think anything else could bother him at this point?

"And when we're done with you, we're going after your little boyfriend as well." Neji''s voice was by his ear suddenly. When had he moved? "Sasuke will be really fun to break, especially when we watch him destroy himself with the details of your demise." Naruto couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through his body. Neji flicked out a knife and took a step back with a dark grin. "So where should we begin?"

"I say we carve up that pretty little face until he begs us to stop." Naruto Uzumaki did not beg. He would not beg for anything. The boy glowered at Kankuro and Neji as they advanced on him with that knife. 

He could move his legs and body which meant he wasn't entirely defenseless. Tensing he waited until they were in a good distance before he struck out with both feet. One caught Neji in the chest while the other got Kankuro in the stomach. "Back the fuck off!"

It only took a few moments for Kankuro to pin his body to the point of being still so Neji could grab his chin. "The more you move the more this will hurt."

He felt the blade slide across his cheek before he squeezed his eyes shut. When Neji actually applied pressure and he felt blood dripping from his jaw he let out a yell and tried to jerk away from the strong hands and cold blade. Kankuro prevented his movement as he screamed again when Neji's blade flicked away from the mark on his face. Amusement flashed in his eyes as he turned Naruto's head roughly and did the same to the other side of his face. It hurt worse then the first time and Naruto couldn't help but jerk and yell in agony. "That's for day one, Naruto. By the third you'll be forgiven and our boss will come for you."

Kankuro released him before following Neji out of the room. Naruto let his head hang dejectedly before looking up through teary eyes. His face hurt now on top of everything. Looking around he searched for something, anything to help him get out of this predicament. It was too dark to make anything out clearly and Naruto took a few deep breaths to think. He tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs but that only resulted in him cutting the hell out of his wrists and getting blood in his hair. There was no way he would get his hands through those. 

"What would Itachi do in a situation like this?" Naruto whispered trying to think clearly. If they were giving him three days he needed to get out sooner rather then later. In three days he would be exhausted from food deprivation, sleep deprivation, and depending on what else happened possibly blood loss. He wiped his cheek on his shoulder wincing as the burn reminded him of the cut. He hoped those wouldn't scar. 

Itachi would have never gotten himself caught like this. He would have gone for help a long time ago and the people would have been in jail. Groaning he let his head hit the wall behind him and looked up. There was a grate above his head. Blinking stupidly he stared at the bars for a long time before grabbing the chains to his cuffs and pulling himself up. He couldn't get himself close enough to see what was above him though and after ten minutes of trying he gave up feeling the blood slide down his arms. His wrists wouldn't be able to take abuse like this. He supposed bleeding out wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen to him. 

His feet were getting cold and he stared down at them sadly. Of all the things to take why the hell would they take his shoes? He let his head rest on his shoulder as he felt more blood form in the cuts. He just wanted the blood to stop flowing so he could think straight. "Their boss has known me since I was a child....I don't remember anyone in my past besides the pervert though. My mom and dad are dead and besides them I don't think I was acquainted with their friends." 

Naruto tried talking through the evidence but nothing came to mind. He had repressed most of those horrible memories from his childhood in order to get through his adolescence years. The murder of his parents had taken a heavy toll on his emotional state, but he thought he would be able to handle these people alone. He should have known he couldn't do it after Neji propositioned him for sex. 

"Ugh, why didn't I go to Sasuke or Itachi sooner?" He muttered to himself. Sure, Sasuke had basically left him to his own devices, but Itachi would have understood. "Stupid, prideful teme." He growled. He couldn't help but be angry at Sasuke for shunning him the past few months. Then again, it's not like he'd tried talking to him either. 

When he went back to their kiss his lips quirked into a smile and he had decided. He was going to get out of this for Sasuke. He would make it out alive because he had finally gotten something he wanted from the emotionless Uchiha for years...love. Sasuke wanted him and he would be damned if he let it slip through his fingers now. "Do your worst, Neji! I'm going to make it home whether you want me to or not!" Naruto screamed in anger at the door blocking him from the outside world. It did make him feel a bit better. "I have something you don't, loyal friends!"

Itachi was the best, all he could do for now was wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we're getting there. I'm hoping to do this in nine chapters, definitely no more then ten.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it's gonna take longer then thought, but at least I'm trying to update regularly again

They were going into the second day of their investigation and Itachi had yet to turn anything up about Naruto. They interrogated Neji, Kankuro, and a certain Shino Aburame, but none of the young men seemed to have any ties to Naruto besides what he'd been told. Naruto slept with them, screwed around, partied, and overall just did what college kids did. There was no way to prove he'd been held against his will or any of that shit. Even the notes Naruto had been given had gone missing and Sasuke was beyond furious that they were gone. Itachi couldn't blame him of course; he would be upset if one of his men went missing and he was left with nothing to go by. 

The man rubbed his eyes as he stared down at some paperwork apathetically. Tsunade had been riding every possible gang, offender, and individual that had done time in prison about the whereabouts of the young man missing. Itachi didn't understand her ways but occasionally she would hit something and he was still at a stand still, so at least she was getting further in her work then he was. 

The door flew open signaling the woman's return and he looked up blandly from the paper. "How do we place that long haired freak here?" The woman snarled slamming her hands on top of his work. "How do I bring him down to the station so I can interrogate him?" There was something fiery in her gaze that intrigued Itachi. He sat back seeming as she was covering his work with her hands. 

"You have to pin him here."

"Where is your tech man?"

Itachi hadn't brought anyone in on this case besides Deidara and Iruka. Dei wasn't the best with computers and Iruka was better with people and socializing. Plus, he hadn't even seen his main companion since the case began because he was working undercover around the college campus trying to get all the information he could. Deidara was the only one able to pass as a simple college student without intimidating anyone. Itachi sighed and shook his head with a wave of his hand, "I don't have one."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at him angrily, "What do you mean you don't have one?" How was this concept so hard for someone like her to grasp? "How the hell do you manage without a tech geek?"

"How do you manage without one?" Itachi had a tech man he just didn't fill him in on this particular case. "I may be more inclined to find one if you tell me what you need him for." The fewer people who knew what was going on the better. 

Tsunade sneered at the man in front of her, "I want someone to trace Neji's cell phone number and see what tower it pinged off of recently. I want to put him as close to this god forsaken house as I possibly can so I can murder him in a police station."

Obviously she was having a bad day. Itachi pursed his lips with a slight nod, "That's actually not a bad idea." Why hadn't he thought of tracing a stupid cell phone number? The thought was so simple and so easy yet he had let it slip through his fingers. "I will bring someone in then." He could probably do something like this himself, but he didn't want to risk misreading the signals when they were already going on forty eight hours. 

Tsunade nodded briskly before storming from the room once more, "Where is Shizune?" She yelled storming through the house. "I need a coffee!" How in God's name did that poor woman deal with her superior? Itachi found himself clenching his jaw before standing and grabbing his work phone. It was a private line that was sure to stay protected against hackers. They couldn't risk their line of work getting out to anyone else. "Pein? I have a small job for you. If I gave you a number would you tell me where it was located on March 3rd at say six in the evening?"

There was a muffled reply on the other line making Itachi sigh. "Whaaat?"

"Were you sleeping in the office again?" Itachi tried to keep the irritation hidden. "The least you could do is try to sound awake when your superior calls." There was a small yawn and the man growled angrily, "Just get me the information within the hour."

"An hour?!" The other was cut off when Itachi hung the phone up with a satisfying click. He knew the man would be able to get him the information needed, but that didn't mean he couldn't mess with him in the mean time. His phone rang again making Itachi smile as he put it to his ear. "I need the number you smug son of a bitch." Now he sounded more like his tech man.

* * *

 

Sasuke didn't sleep much the past night or two. He had lost track after the thirty five hour mark. "Sasuke, have you heard anything from your brother?"

"When I know something you will." The Uchiha muttered darkly. He was sitting in his room, legs propped up on his desk, laptop in his lap. His phone was on his desk with the volume at one hundred percent. Itachi hadn't called him once since that first time to ask about Neji and Kankuro. "Shikamaru, if I gave you access to Itachi's files would you get me in?"

"You want me to hack the FBI?"

Kiba looked up from his bowl of cereal confused. Milk dripped off his chin as he swallowed his mouth of food, "I thought you said Itachi owned a law firm? Why is he doing detective work?" The dog lover still hadn't gotten over the fact that Sasuke's family was well off. In fact, he'd asked more questions about Sasuke's past then he did about their missing, blonde friend. 

Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, "My brother owns the company it doesn't mean he practices law."

"Why does he want the company then?" 

"It makes money, Kiba. Itachi is a sadistic bastard that likes to make people's lives miserable. He owns a law firm but he has an appointed  partner that runs the business while he walks away with fifty percent of the intake. On the side he works for the government and throws people in jail or kills them. Honestly, I don't know what his technical title is anymore. Now, can we please move on and focus on the problem at hand?"

Brown eyes blinked confused once more. No, he didn't seem to understand and at this point and time Sasuke didn't care. "But..."

"If you ask me one more question about my brother I'm going to kill you myself." Sasuke seethed shooting daggers at the man. Kiba had always been closer to Naruto for reasons like this; the two were just a better match compatibility wise. 

Shikamaru sighed in boredom at the events taking place before him, "This is such a drag. Hacking into the FBI's mainframe would take a long time. Aren't you worried about messing up your brother's work? He told you to stay here and not interfere."

Sasuke wanted a lead so he could go find his friend himself. He kept the emotion from his face well but he couldn't hide the way his heart beat erratically in fear for the missing boy. Naruto had never done well on his own but he also never gave up. Sasuke was depending on his determination right now but even he didn't know how long it would hold up. "They're going on forty eight hours and we haven't heard anything. Even I know that the first forty eight mean more to a kidnapped individual and that's saying something considering I'm going to law school not the police academy."

Shikamaru couldn't argue with those facts. It was well proven that most people didn't survive after two days of being gone. "I'm sure if they wanted him dead they would have killed him at the house. They kidnapped him which meant he might still be alive."

That didn't make Sasuke feel any better. "That's a no then?"

"I will not compromise your brother's job. If it comes to four days then I will look for Naruto with you, but until day four I'm staying out of this shit." Shikamaru had always been too logical for his own good. Then again, maybe that's exactly what Sasuke needed right now because everyone knew he wasn't thinking clearly. 

"Stay alive, dobe." He whispered as the two men cleared his room leaving him to his thoughts. 

* * *

 

Pain wracked his body and he felt his back arch away from the wall as a scream tore from his already sore throat. They'd made two more marks on either cheek just as they had the first day, but this time they went further upon seeing his attempted escaped. The pipe his cuffs were held to had been bent upon recognition and Naruto had almost managed to slip the cuffs from from their prison. His wrists were torn, bleeding, and throbbing but he had been so damn close. 

Neji had decided to "punish" him for such bad behavior and added three long cuts to his forearms. They were an inch, maybe two, deep and at least four inches in length. If he didn't bleed out it would surprise him. "Are you ready to be a good boy again, Naruto?" 

The blue eyed captive snarled angrily trying to blink back those tears. He'd been beaten and starved but his passion would not die out. He would die cussing these bastards out if they decided to kill him. "You can go fuck yourself."

The pale eyed man smirked before waving at Kankuro and he was left to his prison once more. His feet were blue with cold, his hands had gone numb from loss of blood as well as poor circulation, and he could feel the bruises forming around his ribs and stomach from being a human punching bag. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt and Naruto still had yet to figure out what was happening to him and why. He'd gotten a name finally, Danzo. It was one he thought he recognized from his childhood but upon further thought he decided he didn't know the man. Still, he was supposed to meet him tomorrow so he could get his answers and maybe exact revenge for his parents. 

Naruto took deep, pained breaths as he tried to control the level of pain he was in. Itachi had once taught him a way to control his breathing and slow his heart rate down, but he wasn't sure that was relevant to this situation. Then again, he hadn't finished the lesson when he was younger because Sasuke walked in and made a stupid ass comment making the younger boy jump him. His self control was never that good after he met Sasuke, but he didn't think there was a time when he needed great self control because he had always had a certain onyx eyed man tailing him. Sighing Naruto let his cheek hit his shoulder again with a slight wince as much as he wanted to make it home he wasn't sure he would be able to. If they kept this up he was going to end up bleeding out in no time at all. 

 

_"It's called applying pressure, dobe."_

_"Shut up, teme! What the hell would you know about wound care?" Naruto spat as he tore one of his older shirts up to make some bandages. "It's not like you ever get hit in a fight!"_

_Sasuke grinned knowingly, "It's called skill and if you had some you would know what it felt like to be feared instead of fearing."_

_"I don't fear them."_

_Onyx eyes met blue ones in a clash of surprise and amusement, "Well maybe you should."_

_Naruto didn't see the point in fearing people. He had done enough of that as a child when they told him he would be going to prison for murder. He had feared people when they started jumping him in the streets on the way home from school or when he was attacked for just being around someone who heard his story and believed it. He'd spent his life fearing whether or not they would appeal his trial and he'd get sentenced to prison for life, but finally after thirteen years of fearing he was done._

_"I don't want to be afraid anymore, Sasuke. I want to be confident and proud of myself like my parents were." Naruto would never say it aloud but he had disappointed himself. He had turned into some cowering wimp that ran at the first sign of danger. "If I have to take a few beatings to show my mum and dad that I'm not a loser then I will."_

_Sasuke knew what loss felt like but not quite as deeply as Naruto did. He stared at the young boy before him before leaning back on his palms and sighing, "You really are stupid sometimes, you know?" The other pushed himself off the ground before shoving his hands into his pockets. His white shorts were stained with blood, Naruto's blood. "You're parents would be proud of you right now. You fought for them and fought for yourself while they tried to throw you in prison. I think they have more reason to be proud of you then anyone else does."_

_Naruto turned his head away as Sasuke walked away from the tree they'd been using as a crutch. Tears stung his eyes and he quickly blinked them away as he wrapped some cloth around his forearm to staunch the bleeding. Did Sasuke believe that or was he just poking fun at him again? Naruto wiped his teary eyes before focusing on bandaging himself up again. Maybe he would bring Sasuke some ramen tonight as a thank you. They'd become quite efficient at reading each other's language and Sasuke knew how much ramen meant to Naruto. The blonde made himself smile with the thought; maybe tonight he would just eat dinner with Sasuke._

 

The memory brought a soothing wave of numbness over his body making Naruto temporarily forget his pain. Sasuke had always come through for him which meant he would be fine this time as well. Sasuke would never let anything bad happen to him he promised, but just in case he needed a back up plan to keep himself alive. Naruto eyed the cuts on his arms before moving them experimentally. They throbbed once more making him wince and catch his breath. How could he do this if he couldn't move his arms? Neji had re-beat the pipe back in place which would make his original plan impossible. His wrists couldn't take much more punishment without him dying of blood loss. The blonde bit his lip and scanned his surroundings once more before smirking. The next time they released his cuffs he would have a plan of action. 

* * *

"How's the search coming?" Kakashi was leaning on one of the college buildings. He wore a white t shirt, black shorts, and a bag was slung across his shoulder. When needed, he was pretty decent at blending in. Only a few of his students recognized him and it had taken them a few minutes to do so. Deidara was across from him chewing noisily on some gum before popping it between his teeth with a smirk. "I hear you're the best at getting information?"

The blonde's hair was up in a pony tail, bangs covering one eye and he wore all black. He looked no older then twenty five, perhaps he was younger but Kakshi was not sure about this bit of information. "What if I am; whose asking, un?" They both knew Deidara was full aware of Kakashi's identity, but it didn't seem to stop him from playing the game. "Itachi has told me not to share information with outside sources, un. That includes you." His eyes flashed with amusement before he flipped a strand of hair from his face and yawning. "I have some work to do if you don't mind."

Kakashi stepped forward and caught the man's wrist, "I need to know how it's going? Tsunade won't share information with me either and my boyfriend is avoiding me."

"I figured you and the brunette were together after some investigation. Still, I don't really think highly of disobeying my boss, un. He can get violent when things are not done his way." Deidara was sadistic not stupid. He would never dream of crossing Itachi while on the job, not when someone important to him was involved. 

Kakashi was beginning to get irritated with the lack of knowledge. "I'm an ex agent. It's not like I have never been involved in the force." Something akin to sympathy may have crossed Deidara's features for a millisecond. "Just tell me yes or no. Is it going well?"

Deidara made a face before shrugging, "Let's say it isn't going as well as it could be. We've lost most of our leads and the others have covered their tracks, un." 

"Give me one name, I'll get the information under the radar." His voice was like ice. Kakashi wouldn't let this die out so he could tell Jiraiya he lost Naruto. he was supposed to keep his eye on the boy not let him get kidnapped and killed. 

Deidara grinned wickedly and pat Kakashi on the back. His hand fell from the man's shoulder slowly and grazed the pocket of his shorts before winking, "Have a good day, un. I've got some homework to catch up on." And then he disappeared into a crowd of students without so much as a look backwards.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before heading off campus and slipping his hand into his pocket. Neji H. A fairly prestigious name that he knew he would do well to get some information on. A slight smirk found the man's lips as he punched a number into his phone and threw his bag into his car. There was a club most of the upper end frequented; he figured this place would be the best place to start if he wanted to find a Neji. 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update! I'm nearing the end so we may actually be done by ten which is an invigorating thought.

It was the third day, Naruto knew this because Neji was attacking his face with that razor blade again. He was tired, bloody, and unable to do anything besides scream. His wrists were down to a dull throb but the skin was irritated, at least the cuts had stopped bleeding. The ones on his arms bled just enough to leave him feeling dizzy and nauseous. Without food, water, or anything else to sustain him Naruto could feel the full effect of being stuck here alone. He slept a lot lately, even if what he did wasn't real sleeping. He would faint, dream, and wake up screaming for Sasuke or Itachi. It was just like when he was thirteen and Sasuke let him stay the night. Only this was a lot worse. 

 

_"Do you want to stay the night or not, idiot?"_   _Naruto puffed his cheeks out in annoyance making the idiot, Sasuke smirk victoriously. "Then I will see you at six?"_

_"We're too old to have sleep overs!" Naruto blurted angrily. "You can't ask me to sleep over and it not look suggestive."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes as he realized what Naruto was suggesting. "You can't be serious, dumb ass. Are you really worried about what people will say if you stay the night at my house? Normal people don't act like this."_

_"I'm not normal!" Naruto just about yelled. "What part of, juvenile delinquent don't you understand?" Sasuke had taken to him a lot quicker then Naruto had taken to the other. Naruto half wished this was some sort of sick joke, but at the same time he dared to believe that Sasuke was his real friend. "I've been tried for killing my parents! Why do you keep hanging out with me?"  His chest rose quickly as he tried to put his thoughts back together. Sasuke being near always seemed to throw him in some sort of frenzy thought wise._

_Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his head to the side as he did when he became annoyed or indifferent. "Yeah and what's your point? You were proven innocent so I'm not worried about you slitting my throat, alright? Are you coming over or not?"_

_Shocked, blue eyes stared at the pale teenage, boy curiously. What did Sasuke gain from being his friend? "Yea."_

_"Then be there by six or I'll kick your ass."_   _He walked away leaving Naruto to stew in his thoughts._

_Naruto was standing there, just standing and staring. He wasn't sure if he should be worried, scared, annoyed? Why had he shown up? Sasuke's house was large but that was because his dad and brother were famous or something like that. Naruto held a hand to the door trying to will himself to knock, but he bit his bottom lip before dropping it. Why was he here? Did he think he actually belonged somewhere like this? Tears filled his eyes and he ran off the porch before taking off down the street. He heard something behind him but it didn't register until he was face down in the grass with someone's knee in between his shoulder blades._

_He let out a strangled yell before bringing his elbow back hoping to catch his attacker off guard. The hit connected making the person fall back and allowing Naruto to stand defensively. A clenched, pale hand wiped blood from a pale, pointed chin. "What the fuck was that for?" Sasuke demanded standing angrily. "Where the hell are you going anyway? My house is the other way, dobe."_

_Naruto was panting from his run, from the fear of being attacked, and from the realization that Sasuke was chasing him down. "What are you doing?"_

_"You are not going to ding dong ditch me. Get the hell in my house, idiot." Sasuke grabbed his wrist and tugged him along scowling. "I can't believe you tried to run off like a baby."_

_Naruto stared in amazement at the boy pulling him along as if he were some sort of pet. They reached the large house once again and Itachi stood in the doorway with an unfamiliar blonde, male draped across his shoulders; both of them were smirking. "Did you get lost, Naruto?"_

_What could he say? "Oh uh...yea." Sasuke punched him in the gut before proceeding inside and mumbling about stupid blondes or something. Itachi smirked as the younger boy doubled over in pain groaning. "Stupid Sasuke."_

_"How are you doing today besides the pain?" Itachi had always been more conversational then Sasuke. The blonde behind him made a soft noise that sounded akin to a purr. "Oh and this is my boyfriend, Deidara. I don't suppose you two have met yet?"_

_Naruto smiled cheerfully even though he was unaware of Itachi's sexuality, "I am doing well and it's nice to meet you."_

_Deidara gave a sly grin before moving away from Itachi to hold his hand out. His bangs covered one of his eyes and his nails were painted black. His style was closely related to Itachi's, but he seemed to be a little more punk then the dark haired man. "Nice to meet a friend of the younger brother. 'Suke doesn't bring many friends home these days." His voice was soft, but there was some hidden emotion that made Naruto shiver._

_The nickname was unfamiliar and he narrowed his eyes in slight confusion, "'Suke?"_

_"Oh yes, it's one of his favorite nicknames. You should try it out one day." Itachi smirked and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's antics._

_"Sasuke is probably in his room, Naruto. Don't let us keep you from him."_

_Naruto mumbled a quick thanks and ran past the two men in the doorway. Itachi wasn't bad but he wasn't sure he was fond of Deidara._

_Sasuke was sitting on his bed playing some sort of shooting game. "Why did you run?" Normally the other wasn't one to pry, but Naruto assumed he owed Sasuke some sort of explanation for running off on him like he did._

_He was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of the right words to explain it. "I don't feel....like I belong here?"_

_"Is that a question?" Sasuke looked up from his game apathetically. "If it is you're wrong. I like having you around and so does Itachi. It's not like your too annoying here and honestly, what else do you have to do besides hang out with me?"_

_Was his life really that sad? Naruto sat in his usual spot before looking Sasuke over, "You actually like having me around?" A sly smile passed his lips, "You like me?"_

_"Oh get over yourself, dobe. You're entertaining at times now pick that controller up so I can kick your virtual ass."_

_They played for hours, ate pizza, and played pranks on Itachi and his boyfriend. After the third or fourth time though Itachi and Deidara responded with a barrage of water balloons. Both parties were scolded heavily for throwing water around in the house and then they were sent to opposite rooms. It was around one in the morning when Naruto fell asleep, though light as it was._

_The dreams started simple, then they fused into those of death, blood, hate, and anger. Naruto thrashed angrily in his bed trying to choke back sobs, screams, and curses. He always saw his mother first, she'd been face down in the hallway. Her body mangled and beaten almost upon recognition. Those wide, fearful eyes bore into his soul as he screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors. The shadows would chase him, they always chased him after he saw her._

_A warm arm wrapped itself around his chest before pulling him into something light, warm, and safe. Naruto's strangled yells mellowed out and he turned to bury himself in the warmth before the dreams died down. Sometimes nightmares seemed worse then they were, maybe this one was just passing and he would be just fine otherwise._

_The morning came and Naruto blinked in the bright light. He was staring at a dark, blue shirt in confusion. His hands were clenching the soft fabric as if his life depended on it and the owner of the shirt stared down at him with deep, onyx eyes. "Feeling better?"_

_Naruto scrambled out of the embrace and blinked at Sasuke carefully, "What...I'm sorry!"_

_Sasuke rubbed his eyes and sat up with a yawn. "It's too early to be yelling, dobe. Keep your voice down before Itachi comes in here brandishing a weapon of some sort."_

_"Why were you in my bed?"_

_"You were yelling and screaming last night." Sasuke growled out. "I thought I would comfort you. Don't expect it to happen again though." His words came out sharp, irritated._

_Naruto was still confused but he could feel his face flushing. "I didn't need you to hug me!"_

_"You stopped screaming." Sasuke's dull voice droned on. "Next time I'll just let the monster eat you then."_ _Naruto's breathing froze and his heart raced. No, he didn't want to have those dreams again. His bright, blue eyes blinked fearfully back at Sasuke before the others face softened. "It's okay to be afraid sometimes, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was soft, "Fear isn't necessarily a weakness if you learn to control it."_

_Naruto grinned back at his friend before jumping into his arms with a grin, "Thanks, 'Suke."_

 

He'd fainted again. When had he passed out? Naruto blinked slowly trying to organize his thoughts once more but his body was drained. He didn't want anything to do with living at this time and moment. A small, weak groan passed his lips as he lifted his head to scan his surroundings. Neji wasn't around nor was Kankuro which meant they had probably gotten bored of watching him sleep. 

Naruto scanned his surroundings slowly wondering if there was even a point in attempting an escape at this point. Even if he did manage to take one of them by surprise he was too weak to do anything about it which is probably why they decided to wait three days before doing anything about him. They foresaw his energy dwindling after giving him absolutely nothing to sustain him. 

Footsteps from his side made him turn his head slightly to try and get a better look at who may be approaching, but he was unable to figure out what was there as he couldn't muster up enough energy to look completely. Naruto bit back a groan and did his best to ignore the sounds from his right. 

* * *

"How did you get this information?" Itachi raised an eyebrow as Kakashi presented him with a slip of paper and some instructions. "My men were unable to track this Neji man down even after pinning him to the house."

"I have my ways, but I'd rather not share because then my ideas may get taken by another." Kakashi chuckled to himself, "All you need to know is that Neji won't be found anytime soon. You should also consider hurrying up because it's been seventy-two hours and Naruto is on his own."

There was supposedly an old warehouse nearby. It had gone unused for sometime, but when Deidara looked into it he had turned nothing up. Sighing to himself Itachi rubbed his eyes before nodding, "I thank you then. Leave the rest to us and get the crazy, blonde woman out of here. She does more damage then good especially since her old friend is concerned with this."

Of course Jirayia and Tsunade had been close but Kakashi didn't think she'd cause too much havoc. "I will let her know the case has been solved."

"It isn't solved until Jirayia's kid is back in his custody." Speaking of the devil; she couldn't have chose a better time to walk in. "I will not leave until I know Naruto is safe. You'll need back up if you plan on storming their base anyway. I have some people I could send down there with Deidara and Iruka."

Kakashi frowned, "Is there a need to send Iruka in on this?"

"I need all my men." Itachi's response was simple but full of meaning. He would send Iruka in and Kakashi sighed again. "I assure you he will be safe."

They weren't sure what they were headed into but at least they knew where they were holding the boy. Kakashi raised a hand half heartedly before heading out the door. He hadn't slept in close to three days which meant he needed to restore some energy. "I'm going for some coffee and then a shower. Let me know if I can do anything else to help out."

Jirayia had gone to such lengths to ensure Naruto's safety ever since he was young. In school, Kurenaihad been his home room teacher, in college Kakashi was his professor and close watcher. Kakashi had stuck around anytime Naruto was involved in anything even when the boy didn't know he was around. Of course Sasuke had always been there as well, but not even he knew about Jirayia's schemes to keep Naruto from the man his parents so despised. Running a hand through his untamed, unclean hair Kakashi frowned at himself. He felt like he had failed at something rather great here and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to go disastrously wrong. 

Tsunade sent men to Itachi and he approved of a few. He only wanted a small group he could bring in and bring back out with Naruto. Sasuke would be pleased to know they found his friend....or was it boyfriend now? He was still unclear to all of the events that took place just a few days back. Then again, he hadn't had time to talk to Sasuke about it either. Humming to himself he strapped on a bullet proof vest and called his partner. "We have a location, Dei."

"Sounds fun, un. Did the professor put my information to good use then?" He sounded slightly out of breath. Was he in the middle of something?

"Yes he did, I figured you were the one that let him know about the Neji kid. Meet us at the warehouse." Itachi knew better then to ask what Deidara was up to. The man would most likely avoid the question anyway. 

"I can be there in thirty minutes, un. Bring me a vest would ya?"

Of course he would ensure his partner and long time friend was safe. Itachi needn't say anything as he shut his phone off and headed out the door. They piled into a van, provided kindly by Tsunade, and in a flash they were down the street heading for the one place they'd ruled out as suspicious. Upon arriving the men prepared themselves, readied their guns, and waited for Itachi's orders to go in and retrieve the blonde man inside. Deidara didn't arrive long after but he'd changed his clothes. Itachi took this information and stored it for a later conversation. 

"Where were you?"

"Doing some last minute business, un. Are you ready to go in?"

"Where is Iruka?"

"He is right behind me. I didn't think you were going to bring him along on this one, un. Why the sudden change of heart?" Deidara could read Itachi better then most anyone. Sasuke was a close second to him if not slightly better. 

"He's well proven himself capable of a task like this. I trust him enough to bring him along."

Deidara smiled toothily before strapping his vest on and cocking his pistol. The group was ready to go in. 

* * *

 

Of all the places to be, they had to keep him in the sewers. "Yo man, this stench is awful!" Kiba hissed covering his nose with his sleeve. "I love Naruto and all but not this much."

"All you have to do is stand guard, dog breath."

"Watch the insults, Nara! Why the hell did you even agree to come?" Kiba hissed through clenched teeth.

Sasuke felt along the walls steadily as he moved forward in the dark. His two companions carried on as if they were strolling down by the lake. "Will you two shut the fuck up?" He growled dangerously. "We're not supposed to be here if you care to remember the goal?"

Shikamaru had finally agreed to hack Itachi's files. Thankfully for the lot of them, the computer had been left unattended for whatever reason and they too had found the location. Sasuke knew his brother could handle the breaking and entering part, but he didn't know if the group could move fast enough to save Naruto. They weren't sure what they were up against here and Sasuke couldn't just sit and wait anymore. 

"Kiba, stand here and don't move. Holler if that grate up there opens." Sasuke demanded pointing up. They were directly under the warehouse by now. 

The man complied and grumbled under his breath about the stench and what not. Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept moving forward as Shikamaru mentally mapped the inside of the sewer out. "We should be there any minute." He whispered as they passed under a faint light. "There's a reservoir that has been drained for years. They are probably keeping him in the middle of it because no one would hear him screaming."

That made sense enough. Sasuke crept forward trying to steady his breathing and heart rate. It was cold and dark down here, but if he found Naruto alive he wouldn't complain. Shikamaru pressed something into Sasuke's hand making the other jump slightly. It was cold, metal, and heavy. "Where did you get this?"

"I snagged it off your brother's table. I assume you'll get it back to him, right?"

"Where are you going?"

Shikamaru grinned slightly, "Don't worry about it. I think there's one other area down this way and we need to split up. If one of us manages to find Naruto we get him out. If the other finds nothing we still get out, got it?" That made some sense, but Sasuke was skeptical. "It'll help us cover grounds faster."

As predicted, they came to a fork and Sasuke looked over at the other. "Be careful then."

"You too!"

They split up, Sasuke took the left and Shikamaru the right. Kiba was still guarding the bottom of the ladder that led into the warehouse but there was an uneasy feeling among the three. It was too quiet, something was going to happen. 

Sasuke kept moving at a steady, quiet pace as he tried to memorize the turns he took. He prayed they hadn't gotten too far from Kiba when a small groan met his ears. Naruto! Sasuke put the gun in his pocket before running forward and finding Naruto handcuffed to some pipes. Blood ran down his arms and face but he was alive still. Running forward he forgot about being quiet as he pressed his fingers to the dull pulse in Naruto's neck. 

"Dobe, hey come on, wake up." Sasuke hissed fumbling in his pockets for something to get the cuffs off. "Naruto." His voice was thick with worry but it was sharp. No matter the case he was still a bit of a hot headed, ass. 

Blue eyes opened slowly as the voice pestered him more and more. When realization dawned in those eyes Sasuke smirked slightly before withdrawing a pen from his pocket. It was going to have to do. "What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded weakly. "Please tell me there's more then just you."

"Itachi and his men are getting ready to storm the warehouse, Naruto."

The blonde smirked slightly, "He doesn't know you're here."

"No." 

For whatever reason this amused Naruto and it annoyed Sasuke. He screwed the top of the pen off and removed it's inner tube before sticking it in the keyhole. Itachi had taught them once to break out of cuffs, but that had been more of Naruto's specialty then his. "Wait for the click before pulling to the left, teme." He was getting instructions from someone who was almost unconciouss. 

"I didn't ask for your advice." Sasuke growled as the cuffs found themselves on the floor. With his free arm he caught Naruto and watched the blonde pull his arms to his chest wincing. "Now, take a minute so we can get out of here."

A door slammed in the distance making both men jump. "They're coming." Naruto whispered horrified. He wasn't in any condition to fight but depending on how many were out there Sasuke knew he could defend them both. He'd been doing it since they first met each other. 

"Get him to Danzo before they find him!" 

Sasuke clenched his jaw and removed his arm from around his blonde and taking up a defensive stance. The element of surprise was on his side. He could differentiate between three different voices at least, but besides that he was unsure as to how badly they were outnumbered. 

"We can run." Naruto whispered. 

In his condition they wouldn't get far. Sasuke looked at him with a familiar glint in his eye, "What are you scared, loser?"

"I'm not!" Naruto demanded angrily. He turned to the door and held his hands in front of him trembling slightly. He was exhausted physically and mentally, what the hell did Sasuke think he could do? "But just so you can't inflate that damn ego of yours anymore, I'm going to make sure I take out more of them!"

The door flew open and Sasuke pounced without thinking. Light blinded both of them but it was all or nothing at this point. His fist connected with something hard and he was greeted with a tremendous yell of pain. In seconds things went to hell and he felt himself flying backwards into a wall. Naruto went for the better decision of swiping the man's feet and staying out of range of getting hit. 

"Sasuke, get your ass up now!"

He was seeing stars but they'd come this far hadn't they? There was the sound of a gunshot and Sasuke pulled the gun Shikamaru gave him out of his pocket. He cocked the weapon before standing and blinking in the bright light. One of the men punched Naruto in the nose before another grabbed him, as the third moved for Sasuke he pulled the trigger and watched the attacker fall to the ground either dead or unconscious. The second shot went into the chest of the man attempting to restrain Naruto, and the third went into the stomach of the last man. 

"Where did you...."

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and bolted from the room yelling about how they were out of time to think. He hoped Shikamaru and Kiba were faring better.


	10. Ten

"This is such a drag!" Shikamaru ducked under a well placed fist and pushed off the wall behind him. His knee flew into the man's stomach before his elbow caught him between the shoulder blades and brought him down. Further ahead Kiba was screaming something about infiltration making Shikamaru roll his eyes. "And how did I get stuck with him?" The man groaned running off to back the brunette up apathetically. 

Kiba was being towed away by a few strangers, though one looked familiar. A female with light blonde hair and brilliant legs. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he ducked out of sight before Kiba could give his position away. Was that Temari? Did the red headed demon know his sister and brother ran this organization? It wouldn't be a good idea to call him now, but damn he took Temari to the high school prom! Sighing he bit his lip and closed his eyes as Kiba's voice faded further and further into the distance. If they got him in front of their boss Kiba would be killed on the spot, which obviously wasn't something that could be allowed to happen. 

"So what? I have to take care of dog boy and Sasuke gets the easy job?" Shikamaru headed the way he'd seen the others retreating. He wasn't sure if he looked at the system map long enough to detect where they would come out at, but he had a good hunch that it would be somewhere north. Maybe out one of the sewer entrances and up top?

Shikamaru closed his eyes again to map the area out in his head and the only logical place for a boss would be on the upper floors of the warehouse. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and shoved the free one in his pocket. "I'll repeat it, this is such a drag."

* * *

Naruto collapsed against the wall panting and holding his stomach. Sasuke knelt next to him trying to look less worried then he felt. "We have to keep moving."

The blonde nodded before attempting another shaky stand, but his legs gave way once more. They were standing in the middle of the back part of the warehouse. Itachi's men were supposed to enter from the right, so if Sasuke could get them over there everything would be okay. "I'm trying, Sasuke but I can't." Naruto's voice was weak with exhaustion. 

He had lost a lot of blood and God knows when he last ate, so Sasuke understood that after his adrenaline wore off there would be no getting him to move. "Damn it, we're too close. Come on dobe, I'll carry you."

That stupid smirk graced Naruto's lips making Sasuke want to punch him in the gut, "How do you plan on fighting if I'm on your back?"

"I don't care how, Naruto. I came all this way to get you and I am not going to..."

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Is that Kiba?" Sasuke shoved Naruto behind some boxes and ducked down as Temari and Kankuro pulled a struggling Kiba through a pair of side doors. Dog breath kicked and fought, but he didn't get far before Temari elbowed him in the nose.

Sasuke frowned, "Aren't they related to Sabaku?"

Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder and nodded silently. His eyes were heavy and he wanted to sleep. Sasuke nudged him lightly as a sudden bang made them both jump. People started swarming the warehouse, all sorts of people in vests and uniforms. Naruto felt Sasuke pulling him up towards the people swarming in. "Itachi!"

Naruto forced his eyes open long enough to catch sight of a tall Sasuke, or an Itachi that looked like Sasuke. Naruto always used to call him Sasuke's look alike. When they were younger he would always tease the brothers for looking just like twins, but he couldn't help it being he was Naruto after all; the loud, mouthed brat that wore orange.

"Hey dobe, get your head out of daydream land, would ya?" 

"Nobody move!" Was that his English professor? Naruto looked up at the silver haired man before smirking lightly, "Uchiha? What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi didn't look too pleased to see his younger brother either.

"They have Kiba!"

Kankuro and Temari had fled, left dog boy thrown over a pile of boxes. It looked like he had a split lip or something but he looked fine besides that. "No they don't."

Itachi gave out some orders and grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck before smiling sweetly at Naruto, "Iruka and Kakashi are going to get you cleaned up. Your guardian will meet you at the hospital, and your god mother is driving my men nuts in the back of a van. I need to borrow me brother." Sasuke winced under that withering look Itachi sent him. "Your friend will meet you at the hospital." 

Sasuke was in the process of opening his mouth but with the look he got he shut it very quickly. "See you at the hospital."

Naruto looked at Itachi and leaned into Iruka. He didn't know any of these people, but he could care less. He wanted a proper bed, real food, but most of all he wanted to see Sasuke and sleep forever. "I've heard a lot about you, Uzuamki. I'm glad to see you're alright."

Itachi's men ran through the warehouse clearing it of the people that resided there. Naruto fell into Iruka and closed his eyes entirely letting his mind disappear entirely. 

* * *

 

_"So....you like Uchiha?"  Naruto is silent as he chews on his lip. "Like....like, like?" Shikamaru seems confused by something. Naruto wants to shake him back and forth until he understands what he's trying to say. "How are you crushing on him? All you guys do is fight."_

_"Not true!" Naruto growled jumping off the couch. "We don't always fight and I said I think I like him. As a friend you know?" As he said this last part he cast his eyes away from the other. Shikamaru could always see through him when it came to things like this._

_"You were staring him down at practice today." Shikamaru slammed his locker shut with a smirk, "But I'll believe whatever you say."_

_Naruto thought back to the times he slept over at Sasuke's, the way the family treated him, how well he got along with Itachi, and overall how right he felt when he was around Sasuke. He couldn't put these feelings into words though, and the knowing look he got from Shikamaru made him flush. "He's family like you and Kiba."_

_"I get it, Uzuamki."_

_Naruto wasn't sure he really did, but he smiled anyway and collapsed back on the couch. "Let's finish this game."_

"Has he woken up yet?" There's a strong hand in his and something soft is tickling his cheek. There's a murmur of a reply and Naruto twitches slightly. "He needs to wake up then." 

Traumatizing, hasn't anyone ever had a traumatizing event before? Naruto tries to scowl in his sleep but his face won't listen to him. Soft fingers prodded his cheek making him twitch away from then, the fabric of his dream was torn to shreds as light began filtering through his eyelids. When he blinked slowly dark eyes were staring at him. 

"Good morning."

Naruto frowned and felt a sting in his cheeks. Right, the cuts. He had half a mind to reach up and rub them but decided it was best if he didn't. "Morning."

He was well aware of the people in his room even though his eyes stayed on Sasuke for longer then he could count. Tsunade, Shikamaru, Kiba, hell even his english professor was sitting in that room. "Where's Itachi and Dei?" He croaked weakly. 

"They had some unfinished business to attend to at the warehouse. They caught the people and some of the younger individuals working with him....they think a lot of the people there were brainwashed though."

Shikamaru stood and nodded in agreement, "The Sabaku siblings were brainwashed and used for their high social status. I feel sorry for the ring leader when their younger brother finds out."

Naruto grinned weakly, "How come no one noticed?"

There was silence throughout the room. Tsunade stood and everyone moved away from her god child. "I don't care why no one noticed. Point is, if someone had been doing his job right, none of this would have happened." Sasuke's face fell as he glared at the long haired woman. 

"Sasuke didn't know!" Naruto growled defensively.

Tsunade cuffed him on the side of the head growling, "I'm talking about that idiot, guardian of yours! You should be in my care not that idiotic, pervert. I would have never let this happen, but no what's he off doing?" Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn't help how protective she could be, but he did wish she did it in a lot softer of a voice. 

A hand found his and he gave a light squeeze as Sasuke retook his place by the bed. "When do I get to leave?" Naruto whispered not wishing to interrupt his God mother. "How long are they keeping me?"

"We all know your recovery rate is quick. I'm sure it won't be anymore then a few days." Especially since his tests had come back fine. "We'll get you home when Itachi cleans the house up."

"What happened to the house?" Naruto growled. 

Sasuke shrugged before Kiba woke and realized his blonde buddy was awake. "Naruto! Oh thank God!" Yeah, they could talk later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one! Sorry I'm taking forever to update but it is summer! Yea lame excuse sorry >.


	11. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! I hope I can make it great for everyone who stuck with me this long, long time! Again I am so sorry for that... This chapter is all sorts of lemony and mature. If you don't wanna read that stop at the line XD

The trial only took a few weeks, Itachi said that was good for a case this size. It came out that D, or Danzo, had been brainwashing his followers for years. He made them believe basically anything he said through torture, kidnapping, and his exercises that Naruto still didn't know the details of. It also came out that Danzo had murdered his parents because they wouldn't hand him over to be brainwashed with the rest of them. Danzo had murdered his parents to try and take him, but thankfully Naruto hadn't been alone in the house that night. Jiraiya had come to see his father after a suspicious phone call and the man arrived before Naruto could be taken. 

When this news came to light, the court had to remove Naruto from the room in order to stop him from launching himself at Danzo. Those that were brainwashed were sent to asylums, hospitals, facilities to help them recover from their experience. Some of the older ones, the Sabaku siblings, Hyuuga, had a large chance of never recovering. When he was found guilty and sent to life for prison, Naruto was on the steps smoking a cigarette. Something he'd picked up from hanging with Danzo's crowd and just forgetting to quit. 

Sasuke put a hand on his friend's shoulder and let out a soft sigh, "It's over."

What good had come from all of this anyway? It wouldn't bring back Naruto's parents and it merely made the others feel guilty for treating him harshly. He supposed he was pleased his name was finally cleared. "Yeah, it is." He should have felt happier though, right? He looked up into onyx eyes with a Naruto grin, "Thanks for saving my ass."

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn." Looks like they were back to normal after all. 

"So Kakashi is an ex cop, huh?" Naruto put his cigarette out before standing and stretching. Sasuke's hand found his and they walked down the sidewalk before the press could bombard them. "I wouldn't have guessed it."

A small smirk lingered on the other's lips, "Neither would I."

Kakashi and Iruka had both ended up okay thankfully. Naruto was worried when Kakashi never came to the hospital, but apparently he was just getting chewed out by one of his previous bosses. He had no right interfering with the case, sure, but at least everything worked out alright. Tsunade and Jiraiya had even moved closer so they could be near him. He had protested to high heaven hoping they would take the hint, but of course that was his family. They were insistent on making sure nothing like this could ever happen again. 

"So why did he decide to try for me now?" Naruto asked as they turned the block. "Why not when I was younger."

"I dunno." Sasuke muttered in short reply. 

There were a lot of things Naruto hadn't gotten answered, a lot of things he wanted to know, but he supposed this was a fit ending. Sasuke looked up and his thumb grazed one of the healing cuts on his cheeks. He'd been self conscious for a long while after the bandages came off, but Sasuke insisted they fit his personality perfectly. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he appreciated the sentiment anyway. Their eyes met for a moment and Naruto grinned slightly when the other looked away. Sasuke was flustered? That wasn't a sight he saw everyday. 

"I was worried about you, you know?" Naruto's eyes widened in slight surprise before he could catch himself. "Don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you decided to get yourself kidnapped, alright!" Sasuke turned away with a slight scowl and Naruto let out a small laugh. 

So he had Sasuke worried, huh? Naruto pulled Sasuke off balance before wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. "I'm glad you came to find me." After a short pause he smirked, "Even if I think you're stupid for disobeying your brother."

Sasuke relaxed into the hug and let his chin settle on Naruto's head lightly. He smelt like ramen and his shampoo, which Sasuke was okay with. He smelt like Naruto would smell and that was something he had missed. Blonde hair tickled his cheek lightly before he pulled away and beckoned for home, "Let's go home, Kiba and Shikamaru went out tonight."

It was rare they got time alone, especially in the house. "Going out?"

Sasuke smirked, "I made them."

That sounded even better! Naruto grinned happily before following Sasuke down the road and to his brother's car. Itachi had loaned it to them until after the case, Naruto figured he would pick it up later. "So everything ended okay then?"

Sasuke nodded as he started the engine, "For once, yes."

Naruto had spent the last few weeks sleeping, eating, and playing video games. He really hadn't thought much into the things that he went through, the things he'd done before being kidnapped, and for now he was alright with that. Sure, he had a long road to recovery but he had Sasuke here. He had the only person that had ever believed he was innocent and loved him for it. Naruto was giddy at the thought and he couldn't help but sneak a few peeks at his not-yet-boyfriend. He would figure that out with him later as well. They hadn't really gotten to talk about anything besides Naruto's problems since Sasuke had kissed him. 

It didn't take long to get home and as soon as they did Naruto was inside and bouncing off the walls. Itachi had been making him stay at his place to ensure his safety until after the trial. Sasuke trailed after the blonde before walking inside and locking the front door. Naruto had already bounced into his room and snuggled into his blankets with a deep sigh of contentment. Sasuke stood in his doorway staring at the other with slight amusement. "What are you doing?"

"I've been away from my bed and blanket for weeks! I've missed them so much!" Naruto explained quickly as he closed his eyes and dove under the covers. "Now get out of my room, teme."

Sasuke chuckled lightly to himself before exiting the room and shaking his head. That Naruto would never change, would he? "Whatever, dobe."

Naruto sat under his blankets for some time as he contemplated how he would approach this with Sasuke. He could easily just tell him he was ready to have sex, but that didn't seem right considering the circumstances. Was he trying to hard to do this? When he came out from his burrow he looked at his open door and sighing. "Suke!" He sounded like a two year old.

"I am not coming back in there, dobe. If you want something get your ass out here." Sasuke sounded irritated, much like Sasuke would. 

"Don't make me leave my bed!" There was silence for a long while and Naruto wondered if he was being ignored. "I had a long week!" He jumped when Sasuke appeared in his doorway. He wasn't scowling but his face was impossible to read.

"What do you want?"

You. Naruto grinned before wiggling in his cocoon he had made. "I need you to check something for me. I think one of the cuts reopened." Sasuke looked slightly concerned as he moved towards him flicking the light on.

"How the hell would you do that?" When he was within grabbing distance Naruto threw himself at the man and locked their lips together. Sasuke was slightly taken aback, but he didn't push Naruto away as he kissed him back with a sigh. "Are you serious?"

Naruto pulled back from the kiss with a wide smile, "How else was I going to get you to kiss me?"

"You could have asked." Sasuke muttered shaking his head. He had his bundle of energy in his arms again, there was no way he planned on letting him go. 

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded, "Will you kiss me?"

"I just did."

Naruto growled lightly, "See, this is why I can't ask you for anything."

"Shut up, Naruto."

And he did, when Sasuke pulled him back into one of his breathtaking kisses. For now, this was okay.

* * *

 

 

It had to have been well past midnight yet someone was in his room, well almost. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and turned his bedside light on as his door opened and Naruto crashed to the floor. "What are you doing?"

The blonde looked up with a grin before wincing, "I was going to try and seduce you in secret."

"Ah really....how uh...how did you plan on doing it in secret?"

"You weren't supposed to wake up."

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes before rolling over and flicking the light off again. "No, I'm going to bed so get out. It's gotta be one in the morning."

"Actually it's three, but whose counting?" Naruto sounded smug and Sasuke wanted to smack the shit out of him for it. "Turn the light back on, I can't see."

"I don't care." Sasuke growled hearing the other shuffle around his room clumsily. "Break something and I'll kill you."

He closed his eyes and tried to drift back off but Naruto fell over his body with a yelp. "I tripped on something!" Sasuke had never seen someone get on a bed faster then that. Before he knew it Naruto was wedged between him and the wall and trying to squint and see what he'd tripped on. "It was furry."

"I doubt it." Sasuke muttered in annoyance. Naruto really knew how to ruin a good dream. "I don't have furry things in my room."

He wanted to go back to sleep but Naruto was poking his face. Dark eyes stared down at the blonde boy who was giggling lightly, "It's like when we used to have sleepovers, you're so testy." 

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest and Naruto stuck his tongue in his mouth. He managed to suck Sasuke into quite an aggressive kiss with biting and very little breathing. That was enough to wake Sasuke up a little more then what he would have liked. Naruto stuck his tongue out teasingly when they pulled away to breath. "I hate you."

"You love me."

If they were going to do this he got top this time, "I'm topping."

"You were top last time." Naruto pouted slightly.

"I don't give a fuck, you woke me up which means I get to top."

Naruto sent him a wicked look that Sasuke could barely just make out in the dark, "Do you even have the energy to top?" Challenge accepted. Sasuke let out a low growl before sitting up in bed and turning to straddle Naruto in seconds. "You were half asleep a second ago!"

Sasuke smirked and bit along Naruto's jawline, "You fucking stuck your tongue down my throat." Almost literally. 

Naruto's chuckle turned into a groan as Sasuke nipped just below his collarbone before blowing softly on it. He knew Naruto's body better then the blonde did sometimes. Tanned hands slid up a pale back and Sasuke felt the electrical touch set his skin on fire before he pulled Naruto's night shirt off and began sucking on one of his nipples. The other moaned and squirmed under the touch and Sasuke had to press his hands against Naruto's sides to keep him still. When he finished he did the exact same thing to the other side and smirking when he felt Naruto's arousal through the thin pajama pants. 

"Don't tease me tonight." Naruto breathed out lightly. 

Sasuke snickered to himself. If Naruto thought he was going to get off easy for waking him up at three then he really was crazy. Sasuke licked down Naruto's stomach and traced the familiar curve of the mans' muscles and body. He was well toned, even more then Sasuke remembered from fighting with him. Naruto's smell filled his senses and he could feel himself shudder as the other moaned when he rubbed him through his pants. Naruto's erection was getting more prominent and Sasuke was just glad he could easily work his boyfriend up. 

"You're an ass!" The other growled when Sasuke stopped his hips from bucking upwards for more friction. "Just do me, already!"

"I will when I'm ready."

It only took five seconds for Naruto to pull Sasuke down and kick his legs up. He flipped their positions with ease before pinning the man down with one of his hands and growling. "You ran out of time, teme." 

Sasuke groaned thickly when Naruto bit into his shoulder and neck, not even playing nice tonight. If Naruto wanted to do it this way Sasuke knew how to play. He let Naruto pull him into another aggressive kiss before biting his lip hard, hard enough to draw blood. The blonde gasped in pure pleasure and Sasuke was able to rip one of his hands away from Naruto. His nails dug into the blonde's back making Naruto arch and grind his hips into Sasuke. Pain and pleasure melted into one and Sasuke pushed Naruto back onto his back where he stripped him of his pants and pulled his cock into his mouth. 

His hand slammed over the other's mouth when he yelped in surprise; he was always so noisy. Naruto's muffled groans increased when Sasuke licked along his shaft and massaged his balls with his free hand. He knew soon though he would have to release the other's mouth so he could prepare him, but he looked up to watch the others' face contort into a mask of pleasure as he sucked and licked along the blonde's cock.

After a few more moments Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's mouth in order to stick his fingers in which got him bit. "What the fuck!" Sasuke jerked back and released Naruto's cock from his mouth in order to assess the damage. 

"What, thought you liked it rough?"

Naruto made a move to sit up, but Sasuke shoved him back down and glared, "You're a fucking animal sometimes." That made Naruto chuckle playfully as Sasuke decided to fuck the lube. He stuck one of his fingers at Naruto's entrance and pressed it in slowly massaging the ring as he did so to help loosen him up. 

The familiar feeling of preparation had Naruto antsy for more, but as Sasuke slipped a finger in and then another it took him a moment to get used to it. Even though this was all they'd been doing for days now. When the third went in Sasuke's finger hit his prostate making him see white and yell in delight. Sasuke smirked to himself as he watched Naruto's face go through all the familiar emotions he'd become used to seeing. He was so beautiful when he made that face. Sasuke struck that spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out and pulling his pants down. His hard cock sprung free from it's prison and he groaned when Naruto wrapped his legs around him and ground their cocks together with a moan. He was a damn tease sometimes.

Sasuke shifted slightly and pulled Naruto's hips up as he aligned his cock with the other's entrance. He went in slowly, feeling the way Naruto's body moved off the bed as he groaned in a mix of pleasure and pain. It was nothing like being fingered, but that was something he'd come to expect by now. "Fuck..." Naruto groaned again and Sasuke had to tense to keep himself still.  "Okay, go."

The pace was set by the blonde, hard and quick. He'd always been more towards the rough sex thing anyway and as Sasuke settled into his pace Naruto met every thrust as harshly as he could. It brought cries of pleasure from the both of them though, and Sasuke had to admit this was a highlight. Naruto was tight and hot and every time Sasuke thrust he could feel the blonde clenching to milk every bit of pleasure he could. When he hit the sweet spot again Naruto screamed his name in a way that almost made him cum on the spot. 

Gritting his teeth Sasuke aimed for that spot and hit it every time until he had Naruto cumming over both of their stomachs. It only took a few more thrusts after Naruto before he had spilled into the blonde. They were panting, laying next to one another as they tried to regain their breathing. Naruto curled up on his side as Sasuke pulled him closer and yawned. He was fucking exhausted. 

"Fine you proved me wrong, you can definitley top after being woken up at three." Sasuke rolled his eyes before closing them with a soft smile. "I get top next time."

"Just go to sleep, Naruto." Sasuke growled. 

He would shower in the morning and then go on his daily run, but right now he could care less about the mess they just made. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. "Love you, Suke."

Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's hair with another, small yawn. "Love you too, dobe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! We've finally finished Innocent yay! Hope the ending was good, I really tried to piece things together and make it all make sense. Did what I could and thank you all for reading!


End file.
